Hope and Faith
by SantCat
Summary: Penjara gelap. Mata misterius. Legenda pendahulu. Ruang tersembunyi. Wadah kekuatan. Rahasia sang ayah. Hunter. Semua misteri ini muncul satu per satu. Adakah jawabannya? No Romance. Rating may change.
1. Hope Part 1

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Umur Karakter**

Eren : 10 tahun.

Armin : 12 tahun.

Mikasa : 13 tahun.

**Summary**

Cerita berawal di sebuah gedung tua. Tak ada orang yang terlalu mencurigai bangunan abu-abu kusam itu sebagai markas gangster yang memiliki bisnis penjualan anak hasil penculikan. Yang mereka tahu, gedung itu adalah milik seorang kakek tua yang sangat ramah. Padahal keramahannya itu digunakan untuk memancing anak-anak masuk ke perangkap sang ketua gangster.

Eren adalah salah satu anak kurang beruntung yang terjerat tipu muslihat. Pada awalnya ia memberontak, seperti halnya anak-anak yang lain. Tetapi setelah salah satu anggota gangster memberitahunya bahwa ia telah dijual orang tuanya sendiri, ia berhenti. Ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya agar tak merasakan sakit lagi, dan menunggu ajal menjemput. Tak pernah satu kali pun ia memperlihatkan emosi kepada penyiksanya, bahkan ia tak lagi berteriak kesakitan, membuat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh para psikopat yang telah bosan akan dirinya sendirian di ruangan sunyi itu.

Hingga tiba hari ketika ia bertemu para calon detektif dari Recon Academy yang sedang menjalankan misi. Api kehidupan kembali menyala di kedua manik samuderanya. Bersama mereka, Eren mencari jalan pulang menuju rumah yang ia rindukan.

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime

* * *

Chapter 1 : Hope Part 1

_Aku hanya ingin hidup normal. _

_Pergi ke sekolah. Belajar bersama teman-teman. Bercanda dengan mereka sewaktu makan siang. Mengobrol sampai berjam-jam tentang hal-hal sepele. Pulang bersama dan mengucapkan, "sampai besok," dengan senyuman. Kembali ke sebuah tempat yang bisa kusebut 'rumah'. Disambut senyuman hangat dari ibu tersayang dan membalasnya dengan senyumanku sendiri. Membantunya memasak makan malam kalau perlu. Menyambut ayah yang baru pulang kerja dengan segelas kopi panas. Bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah kepada kedua orang tuaku sambil tertawa lepas. Mendengar keluhan ayahku tentang pekerjaan kantor lalu mengatakan, "tak apa, Ayah pasti bisa," untuk menenangkannya dan mendapat ucapan terima kasih dengan senyuman dari ayah. Beranjak menuju kamar setelah mengucapkan, "selamat tidur," dan mendapat ciuman kasih sayang dari ibu dan tepukan sayang di kepala dari ayah dan berbaring di tempat tidur hingga mimpi indah menyelimuti tidurku._

_Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi kosong yang tak akan pernah terwujud._

_Ya Tuhan,_

_Apa permintaanku ini terlalu berlebihan?_

* * *

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya menggantung lelah menutupi setengah dari bola mata hijau kebiruannya. Di bawah matanya terlihat jelas kantung mata dan warna hitam yang menghiasinya. Kulitnya pucat, pucat yang tak sehat. Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikannya dengan sepasang bola matanya yang kosong dan muram. Perutnya perih dan ia hanya ingin sesuatu untuk mengisinya. Apapun boleh, asalkan perut ini tak kosong seperti perasaannya yang terasa hampa.

Matanya menyapu ruangan kosong itu. Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan semut pun enggan menemaninya. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan dagu runcingnya di atas kedua lutut. Ia ingin menangis, menangisi keadaannya untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Menangisi kondisinya yang terkurung di ruangan kosong yang dingin dan gelap selama entah sudah berapa lama. Tapi ia tak bisa. Tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Ia takut jika ia menangis lagi, yang keluar adalah darah.

Dia merindukan rumahnya. Ia rindu senyuman lembut ibunya. Ia rindu tawa rendah milik ayahnya. Ia rindu bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus memikirkan besok ia mendapat makanan atau tidak. Ia rindu masakan ibunya. Ia rindu bermain bersama kucing kesayangannya. Ia rindu bercanda tawa dengan ayahnya. Ia bahkan merindukan sekolahnya. Walau ia tak pernah memiliki teman. Andai hari itu tak pernah ada. Andai hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hari mengerikan itu telah merenggut kehidupan bahagia seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun. Memorinya tentang kejadian hari itu tak pernah hilang. Setiap detiknya telah melekat erat di dalam otaknya. Setiap malam, ia akan melihat rekaman ulang kejadian malam itu secara detail. Seakan berkata kepadanya untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu.

Perih.

Sakit.

Sesak.

Sepi.

Hanya ada perasaan negatif yang menyelimuti hati Eren.

Pria berkumis tebal dengan lengan kekar yang membawanya paksa ke tempat mengerikan ini berkata dengan ringannya bahwa ia telah dijual sebagai budak. Dijual oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Kau anak yang tak diinginkan. Kau kesal? Tenang saja, mereka sudah diurus dan tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi. Ingat?" Pria itu tertawa menggelegar. Ia terus mengoceh tentang proses pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya yang tentu saja, disaksikan secara langsung oleh putra tunggal mereka.

Betapa saat itu ia ingin seluruh organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja.

Ia ingin berteriak, menangis. Tapi ia tak lagi bisa melakukannya. Pita suaranya seperti tak dapat bekerja lagi setelah terlalu sering ia gunakan untuk berteriak ketika sebuah belati tajam menggores seluruh badannya. Air matanya seperti tak dapat mengalir lagi setelah sekian kali ia keluarkan saat beberapa tangan kasar menampar, memukuli atau menekan kuku-kuku mereka seakan ingin menembus kulit pucatnya. Psikopat-psikopat itu selalu memiliki cara dan alasan yang tak masuk akal untuk menyiksanya.

Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit ini? Kenapa ia tak juga mati? Matanya memanas, tapi tak ada setitik pun air mata yang muncul. Menyakitkan. Keinginan untuk melepaskan rasa perih yang begitu kuat namun tidak bisa itu sangat menyakitkan.

Eren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke kedua kaki kurusnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya semakin dalam ke kedua lututnya. Berharap hal itu dapat memberikannya sedikit kehangatan. Tudung jaket cokelat pucatnya terangkat untuk menghalangi tusukan udara dingin menelusup di antara helai-helai rambut cokelatnya.

Pintu berat terbuat dari baja yang menghalangi Eren melihat dunia luar itu menggeret terbuka. Suaranya yang berdecit keras terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga Eren yang sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian. Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk. Seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan tubuh besar berotot menggendong dua buah karung kecokelatan di atas kedua pundaknya. Dia menjatuhkan karung-karung tersebut dan menyeretnya masuk ke ruangan lalu kembali menutup rapat pintu baja itu tanpa berkata barang satu kata pun. Sekilas tampak seringai menjijikkan terpampang di wajah pria itu sebelum terhalang pintu baja. Eren sedikit tersentak mendengar decitan melengking yang dihasilkan pintu berat itu padahal dia sudah berkali-kali mendengarnya.

Ketika Eren kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lutut, ia mendengar suara-suara pergerakan dari arah kedua karung itu tergeletak. Eren mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu. Ada makhluk hidup di dalam karung itu. Dan ukurannya lumayan besar. Mengetahui kemungkinan akan adanya makhluk hidup selain dirinya di sel itu membuat bola mata Eren bersinar senang. Sudah lama ia tak bersosialisasi dengan makhluk hidup lain. Eren menatap karung-karung bergerak di hadapannya penuh harap.

Dari mulut karung di sebelah kiri muncul sesuatu berwarna kuning dan di karung yang satu lagi muncul sesuatu berwarna hitam. Benda itu kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti... kepala. Alis Eren terangkat. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat karena penasaran lalu anak berambut cokelat itu merangkak mendekati benda tersebut. Tangan kurusnya meraih karung di hadapannya. Ia menyentuh bagian tengah karung kemudian menepuknya lembut dengan tangan kanannya hanya untuk ditariknya kembali karena kaget mendengar suara seseorang terkikik geli.

Karung-karung itu bergerak lagi. Apa pun yang menghuni karung tersebut keluar secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok mereka sepenuhnya.

Kini, di depan Eren duduk dua orang anak yang umurnya kira-kira sepantaran dengannya. Mungkin lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun. Yang satu berambut pirang. Rambutnya yang sepanjang dagu itu menyelimuti wajah bulatnya dengan sempurna. Pipi tembamnya bersemu merah muda karena menahan tawa. Bola mata biru langitnya begitu besar, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Atau dia memang anak perempuan? Eren bingung sendiri.

Si pirang mengenakan kaus berwarna kuning yang sudah agak memudar dan dibalut dengan jaket polos berwana biru muda. Eren sempat berpikir kalau anak di depannya ini berpakaian sesuai dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. Anak itu memakai celana berwarna cokelat muda yang membalut pinggangnya hingga ke lututnya. Ia juga menggunakan sepasang kaus kaki putih hingga pertengahan betisnya dan sepasang sepatu kets berwarna cokelat kayu, sedikit lebih gelap dari warna celana selututnya.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri ('sepertinya dia anak laki-laki,' pikirnya), Eren pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak yang satu lagi.

Anak ini dari penampilannya tak diragukan lagi berjenis kelamin perempuan. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang meluncur mengikuti bentuk kepalanya melewati pundak kokohnya. Bola matanya berwarna abu-abu, namun kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh lagi ada sedikit warna biru di dalamnya, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Eren sempat mengira gadis itu tak bernyawa dan bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa anak itu bernapas.

Eren meneliti gadis kecil di depannya lebih jauh ketika gadis itu telah berdiri tegak sekitar satu meter di depannya. Telapak kaki pucat gadis itu beralaskan sepasang sandal bersol sedikit tebal mirip bakiak dengan perpaduan antara warna cokelat dan merah yang lumayan mencolok. Ia menggunakan sehelai jaket berwarna merah muda. Di balik jaket itu, ia mengenakan blus berwarna putih susu dan sepertinya ada beberapa bercak merah di bajunya. Eren sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"A-pa ka-kamu hab-is me-mainka-n cat?" ia tergagap dengan suara yang sangat serak. Eren menunduk malu mendengar suaranya sendiri. Entah kedua anak di depannya mendengar pertanyaan polosnya atau tidak. Si pirang terkikik pelan sementara gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga area pipi dan mulutnya tertutup syal merah darah yang ia lilitkan di sekitar leher jenjangnya. Sepertinya mereka dengar.

Anak berambut pirang akhirnya berhenti terkikik dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Eren yang menatapnya bingung sementara gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya menelengkan kepala ke arah Eren untuk menatap mata hijau kebiruan yang tampak kosong namun masih terdapat secercah harapan. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang mengambil beberapa langkah maju mendekati Eren yang bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Alis kanan si mata biru terangkat membuat Eren tersentak lalu terjatuh dan menabrak dinding keras di belakangnya. Eren mengaduh, bola matanya menyipit menahan sakit. Luka-luka yang baru akan pulih kembali terbuka. Lebam kebiruan di punggungnya terasa panas menyengat. Terdengar suara orang terkekeh dan ketika Eren mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah tangan mungil terulur di depannya.

"Armin."

Eren menatap tangan di depannya kebingungan. Si pemilik tangan terkikik geli... lagi. Eren menatap anak itu dengan mata menyipit. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali terkikik?

"Kau tahu? Tidak sopan kalau kau tidak memberi tahu namamu ketika seseorang mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat dan berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Eren kembali menatap tangan di hadapannya kemudian pipinya memanas. Baru sadar bahwa ia sedang diajak berkenalan dan kesan pertamanya tidak terlalu bagus. _Tapi, itu 'kan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku! Salahkan anak ini juga karena tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan dan berkata, "Armin," dengan santainya! Aku yang sudah lama tak menyentuh dunia sosial tidak akan mengerti 'kan? Gunakan bahasa dengan baik dan benar!_ Eren menggerutu dalam hati.

Armin tertawa renyah, seakan telah mendengar isi pikiran anak bermata eksotis yang masih terduduk di atas lantai retak. Eren merasa pikirannya terekspos di bawah pengamatan anak laki-laki itu. Armin menarik tangannya kembali, berpikir bahwa Eren tak akan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Di antara tawanya ia berhasil mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti. "Jadi, pfft... siapa namamu?"

Kedua pipi Eren semakin memerah. Ia lalu menjawabnya dengan nada bergetar menahan malu, "E-Eren." Beberapa detik kemudian kedua tangannya langsung ditangkupkan di wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Ia tidak terlalu ahli dalam bersosialisasi dan selalu salah tingkah di sekitar orang yang belum dikenal.

Gadis bersyal merah yang belum juga buka suara mendekati Eren. Dari suara langkahnya, sepertinya ia sedikit ragu-ragu. Eren mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah untuk menatap gadis itu dan memberikan senyum termanisnya. Gadis itu berhenti mendadak di depannya, membuat Eren sedikit tersentak ke belakang, lalu menutupi kedua pipinya dengan syal.

"Mikasa," suaranya terdengar pelan dan terkesan malu-malu. Eren berpikir mungkin gadis ini sama sepertinya, kurang berani bersosialisasi. Ia kemudian teringat dengan ibunya.

Sewaktu Eren pertama kali masuk sekolah, ia sangat gugup dan selalu menunduk ketika orang lain melewati atau melihat ke arahnya. Ibunya kemudian berjongkok di depannya dan tersenyum sangat lebar dan mengangguk mantap kepadanya. Hal itu langsung meningkatkan keberaniannya. Eren tersenyum lebar persis dengan cara tersenyum ibunya di dalam ingatannya kemudian mengangguk meyakinkan, berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan gadis bernama Mikasa itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Eren tersenyum makin lebar mendengar Mikasa mulai memberanikan diri berbicara lebih dari satu kata di hadapannya. Kedua pipi merahnya tertarik ke atas mengikuti bentuk tulang pipi mungilnya.

"Y-ya." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini. Mana mungkin dia bisa menahan malu untuk ketiga kalinya kalau ia mengucapkan kalimat penuh namun yang keluar hanya suara-suara parau persis zombie di televisi. Kalau darahnya berkumpul di kedua pipinya terus, ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi ruangan dingin itu. Atmosfer yang sedikit hangat langsung turun beberapa derajat. Eren bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sempat senang ketika akhirnya mendapat kawan bicara. Namun, suasana yang kembali sunyi ini membuatnya frustasi dan ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan perasaan hangat di dadanya ketika ia bisa mendengar suara kedua anak ini dan berbicara dengan bahasa manusia untuk pertama kalinya.

'Melakukan apa?' suara kecil di dalam otaknya menginterupsi, membuat sang pemilik bertambah gelisah.

Eren berhenti berpikir keras. Mungkin ia bisa tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ia kembali mengamati dua anak di depannya. Dengan hal itu di pikirannya, ia mengangkat wajah dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata biru laut yang sangat observatif. Ternyata anak bernama Armin itu sudah mengambil langkah lebih dahulu untuk mengamati Eren. Wajah si mata langit menyiratkan bahwa sang objek observasi sedang dibandingkan dengan sesuatu.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu sedikit gemetar di bawah tatapan menyelidik si pirang. Ia tak pernah suka dilihat orang lain terlalu lama. Kebiasaannya untuk tidak menonjol selama ini susah untuk dihilangkan. Ayahnya pernah berusaha membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya dengan mengajaknya bermain bisbol dengan anak tetangga. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat dirinya semakin ciut karena merasa dirinya hanya menjadi beban dan membuat permainan bisbol rekan-rekannya tampak buruk. Tak ada yang menyalahkannya, tapi ia terlalu sensitif dan selalu merasa bersalah, walau itu sebenarnya bukan salahnya.

Armin berdehem, sedikit mengagetkan Eren. Si pirang melemparkan senyum minta maaf dan berkata, "Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok. Kau tahu? Kami juga tawanan di sini." Armin tersenyum menenangkan.

Eren menatap si pirang bingung. Tawanan? Bukannya semua yang ada di dalam bangunan mengerikan ini sudah dijual sebagai budak? Jadi, kenapa disebut tawanan? _Tawanan itu orang yang dibawa secara paksa, bukan dijual secara sukarela,_ pikir Eren sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tidak dijual."

Sepasang manik dingin menatap balik bola mata samudera Eren yang sedikit membelalak. _Tidak dijual? Apa maksud gadis ini? Jelas-jelas pria yang membawaku waktu itu berkata demikian. Untuk apa dia berbohong? Eh! Tunggu dulu! Dia bisa membaca pikiranku!_

Dalam remang-remang, sudut bibir Mikasa sedikit terangkat. Di matanya, Eren itu sangat ekspresif, makanya pikirannya sangat mudah ditebak. Anak laki-laki yang lebih muda itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya terhibur sejak mereka pertama kali bertatap muka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mikasa benar, Eren. Kau tidak dijual, tapi diculik," Armin angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya, dari data yang kami dapat, tak ada seorang pun manusia di dalam penjara ini punya riwayat dijual, semuanya dibawa secara paksa. Yah, mereka pikir cara ini lebih menguntungkan. Kau tahu? Bawa secara paksa dan jual. Metode ini nggak butuh banyak biaya." Mikasa mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan partner pirangnya. "Dan siapa pun orang yang mengatakan padamu bahwa orang tuamu menjualmu secara sukarela, itu bohong besar. Dia pasti berbuat begitu supaya kamu tidak akan mencoba kabur dari tempat ini."

Eren menurunkan kepalanya, memandang lutut. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ternyata orang tuanya tidak menjualnya. Sudut bibirnya gemetar, membentuk senyum kaku karena jarang dipakai.

Tapi, tetap saja. Dari mana mereka mendapat informasi seperti itu? Jangankan mendapat informasi. Anak normal tidak akan bisa mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi, siapa mereka sebenarnya? Eren menyipitkan mata waspada. Tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa suaranya kini persis zombie kelaparan, ia berusaha menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Sebe-nar-nya... kali-an sia-pa? Kena-pa dat-ang ke sin-i?"

Sinar mata biru muda milik Armin begitu terang, memperlihatkan bahwa pertanyaan itulah yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Sedangkan Mikasa yang menyadari ini memutar bola matanya dan berjalan menuju Eren (yang tentu saja tersentak kaget, tak terbiasa berdekatan dengan makhluk yang bernapas) lalu menjatuhkan diri di ubin retak di samping si mata eksotis.

"Mari kita ulang sesi perkenalan kita." Armin menarik napas dalam-dalam, dadanya dibusungkan, lalu membuka mulut secara dramatis dan menjawabnya dengan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan. Sedangkan Eren melongo bingung, hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan darinya si pirang berubah sedrastis itu.

"Kami adalah calon detektif dari Recon Academy. Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman." Tangan kanannya terkepal dan ditempelkan tepat di atas jantungnya sedangkan tangan kirinya dikepalkan di belakang punggung. "Kami sedang mengemban sebuah misi penting. _Top Secret_. Kalau di sekolah biasa, seperti ujian kenaikan kelas. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Eren terperangah. Buru-buru ia mengatupkan kembali rahangnya yang terbuka lebar. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Ah... ka-kal-au begi-tu... umm," Eren memilin-milin ujung jaket cokelat pucatnya gugup, "Ba-con Aca-demy i-tu... apa?"

Hening.

Bacon?

* * *

Sa. Ngat. O. O. C!

Seperti biasa, updatenya nggak jelas. Paling lama update... entahlah. Dan kayaknya saya memang kurang cocok bikin humor serius. -_-

BTW, tahu bacon? Itu lho sarapannya orang barat! Sering muncul di Tom &amp; Jerry. Kalau di Tom &amp; Jerry biasanya disajikan dengan telur mata sapi tuh. Bacon itu menurut pengamatan saya dari film Tom &amp; Jerry adalah daging babi yang dipotong memanjang. Bisa dipanggang, digoreng, direbus, sesuai selera.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca. Terus ikuti fanfiction ini ya~

**(= RnR =)**


	2. Hope Part 2

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Umur Karakter**

Levi : 24 tahun.

Hange : 27 tahun.

Erwin : 28 tahun.

**Summary**

Eren yang telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya setelah mendekam selama tiga tahun di sebuah bangunan tua itu bertemu dengan dua anak misterius. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Armin dengan mata observatif dan seorang anak perempuan berambut kayu eboni bernama Mikasa dengan sehelai syal merah darah membaluti leher pucatnya.

Mereka berdua mengaku sebagai calon detektif yang berlatih di Recon Academy, sebuah akademi kepolisian elit yang sangat terkenal. Armin berkata bahwa mereka sedang mengemban misi yang akan menentukan kenaikan tingkat mereka. Semacam ujian semester.

Tapi, masalahnya sekarang, bukan apakah kedua anak itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak tapi... Eren tidak tahu apa itu Recon Academy. Bahkan salah menyebut namanya dengan... Bacon.

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya. Udah tahulah punya siapa.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Hope Part 2

Eren memiringkan kepala bingung. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya bingung. Apa karena ia sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri di kurungan itu tanpa bersosialisasi sekali pun dengan makhluk hidup yang membuatnya membingungkan hal yang seharusnya dianggap wajar? Jadi, kenapa dua anak di depannya itu tidak berhenti tertawa juga? Anak berambut cokelat itu mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa dia memang terlalu kuper makanya dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kedua (mungkin) teman barunya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu?

Mikasa yang pertama pulih dari sesi tertawanya (yang benar-benar membuat Eren terkejut bukan main). Ia mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Dia memang tak terlalu sering tertawa. Mungkin baru Eren yang bisa membuatnya tertawa selepas ini.

Armin mengikuti jejaknya untuk berhenti tertawa dan berujar, "Kau tahu Eren? Kamu bisa... pffft... jadi komedian yang sukses!" Armin menepuk-nepuk punggung rapuh milik Eren dengan tepukan bersahabat. Eren sedikit takut dengan kontak langsung yang tak terduga itu. Maklum, sudah keseringan disiksa. Armin mengangkat kedua tangannya merasa bersalah.

"Umm... maaf. Kebiasaan." Si pirang menggaruk kepala canggung. Eren melemparkan senyuman kaku, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak marah.

Mikasa tersenyum, namun tidak terlalu nampak di dalam ruangan gelap itu. "Jadi... kapan kita mulai menyusun strategi, tuan ahli siasat?" ucapnya kepada si mata langit. Yang ditanya menepuk dahi sambil bergumam, "Benar juga!" dengan wajah kaget.

Armin mengibaskan tangan ke atas dan ke bawah dengan gerakan cepat, mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk melingkar bersamanya. Bola mata biru cerahnya melirik-lirik waspada, seakan memastikan tak ada makhluk hidup selain mereka yang bisa mendengar. Eren menatapnya bingung dan mengikuti arah gerak matanya penasaran. Mikasa sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah lucu kedua temannya itu.

Si pirang mengangguk mantap. "Oke. Aman." Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada lingkaran kecil yang mereka buat. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku beserta sebuah pena. Mikasa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu?"

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kayaknya paman berotot di pintu masuk tadi menjatuhkannya."

Setelah itu, Mikasa tidak bertanya lagi. Sedangkan Eren bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Armin yang seharusnya berada di dalam karung dan digotong sepanjang perjalanan bisa memungut benda di jalan? Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagi anak umur sepuluh tahun itu.

Armin memasang pose berpikir. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu mencoret-coret buku kecil itu dengan pena sambil sesekali berhenti untuk kembali mengingat-ingat. Eren menatap pergerakan Armin dengan antusias, sedangkan Mikasa menunggu dalam diam.

Entah berapa lama kemudian, Armin mengangkat kepalanya dan melambai-lambaikan buku kecil itu ke arah Mikasa yang terkantuk-kantuk dan Eren yang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, seolah ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah tropi.

"Lihat! Sebuah peta untuk kabur!"

Mikasa menepuk mulut Armin dengan tangan kanannya cukup keras, membuat sang ahli strategi mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf. Kau berisik soalnya," ujar sang rambut arang tanpa rasa bersalah. Armin mengelus-elus bibirnya yang memerah sambil melemparkan pelototan kesal ke arah gadis itu. Mikasa mengangkat syalnya, menyembunyikan seringai puas dari pandangan si jenius.

"Yah sudahlah. Ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan mengkhawatirkan bibir yang membengkak."

Armin kembali membuka buku (entah hasil pungutan atau curian) pada halaman yang telah ia coret-coret tadi dan meletakkannya di atas permukaan ubin yang tak rata. Eren dan Mikasa melongok. Ternyata yang sedari tadi dibuat anak itu adalah peta bangunan tempat mereka bersemayam saat ini lengkap dengan nama ruangannya.

Bola mata hijau kebiruan Eren menelusuri lika-liku denah ciptaan ingatan Armin dengan saksama. Kurang lebih sama dengan ingatannya ketika pertama kali (dipaksa) berkeliling bangunan mencekam ini. Begini-begini, ingatan Eren benar-benar kuat. Dia bahkan masih ingat betul apa saja saluran televisi di rumahnya beserta angkanya. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia lupa ketika saat itu kepalanya ditarik dan dipaksa berputar untuk mengenali tempat di sekelilingnya, sedangkan lututnya dibiarkan terseret-seret di atas ubin kelabu yang kasar hingga meninggalkan bercak darah.

Di denah itu tergambar tiga pintu masuk yang dijaga ketat oleh orang-orang berjas hitam dengan kacamata hitam aneh yang bisa berbunyi sendiri. Entah kenapa semua penjaga itu berpenampilan mirip-mirip. Mereka semua memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan wajah kaku yang identik. Saat kacamata mereka berbunyi, mereka langsung panik (dengan gaya yang identik) lalu berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu kayu jati besar yang terletak di ujung bangunan. Eren berpikir mungkin itu panggilan dari bos mereka. Tapi yang ia tak habis pikir, kenapa harus kacamata? Apa bos mereka penggemar Men In Black? Ada hubungannya?

Eren ingat ia masuk melalui pintu pertama dari kiri. Berbeda dengan Armin dan Mikasa yang dibalut karung, ia dibawa ke sini dalam keadaan diikat dan ditarik-tarik seperti anjing. Orang yang menariknya tak peduli ia tersandung atau bahkan jatuh terjerembab. Pria kejam tersebut terus menarik tali kekangnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah anak malang itu. Rambut cokelat kayunya kadang-kadang tersangkut di paku-paku yang mencuat di sekitar dinding kelabu, dan pria itu terus menyeret Eren, tak peduli bocah itu terluka atau tidak. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas remeh ini.

Eren ingat kedua bola matanya yang berusaha melawan perih dipaksa mendongak. Penglihatannya bertemu dengan pelototan garang sang '_tour guide_'. Kelereng hijau kebiruan itu menggeser ke arah langit-langit kusam di balik kepala botak pria galak itu. Lampu gantungnya tampak tak berfungsi lagi. Lalu ia mengamati lebih jauh ruangan tempat ia berada saat itu, dengan bantuan tarikan kasar dari tangan berotot si botak. Dinding kelabu muram, ubin dengan warna senada, serta karpet berdebu di tengah-tengah. Kemudian, pandangannya terarah ke lorong panjang yang ujungnya tak terlihat saking gelapnya. Lorong itu tidak terlalu lebar.

Setelah dirasa cukup lihat-lihat 'ruang tamu', pria itu kembali menyeret Eren menyusuri lorong suram tersebut. Ia cuek saja dengan rintihan pilu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil di bawahnya. Badan mungil itu diseret hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dan lebih terang. Ruangan itu berbentuk bundar dengan empat pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua seperti kayu basah. Sedangkan di antara pintu-pintu itu, terdapat empat lorong gelap, di mana dari salah satu lorong itulah Eren masuk. Eren menyipitkan mata silau dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indera penglihatannya. Sebulir air mata turun.

Seluruh permukaan ruangan itu berwarna putih. Warna putihnya itu memantulkan cahaya lampu gantung di langit-langit ruangan, membuat cahayanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyilaukan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi tinggi berderet rapi. Orang-orang yang duduk di atasnya menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka dan memandang Eren. Tampak seringai mengerikan di wajah masing-masing orang.

"Ooohh~ manis sekali diaa~ kulitnya tampak halus! Pasti manis sekali di lidah!" sebuah suara melengking memecah keheningan. Asalnya dari seorang pria kurus dengan mata berkedip ganjen. Eren bergidik melihatnya.

"Aww~ lihatlah dia! Begitu polos! Tangkapan bagus, Pixis!" kali ini seorang pria maskulin dengan wajah mesum berkomentar.

"Lihat matanya! Cantik sekali! Bolehkah aku mencongkelnya, Pixis? Koleksi permataku mulai terlihat membosankan," gadis manis (di sini mata Eren terbelalak kaget) yang nampak lebih tua dua tahun darinya melompat gembira di atas kursi.

"Ssshh... diamlah, _sweetheart_," wanita di sebelahnya menahan kedua bahu mungil gadis tersebut. Mata birunya berkali-kali melirik ke arah Eren dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aahh... tapi, bukankah dia terlihat sedikit kurus?" seorang wanita aristokrat angkat bicara dengan kipas tangan berbulu menutupi bibirnya.

"Di situlah daya tariknya," seorang pria dengan tatapan tak waras menjilat pelan belatinya yang masih berlumuran darah.

Eren ketakutan. Baru kali ini, setelah sekian lama, ia berhadapan dengan banyak orang asing sekaligus tanpa orang tuanya. Dan orang-orang ini tampaknya bukan tipe orang asing ramah yang dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke jalan yang benar ketika kau tersesat. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti penipu yang ingin menyesatkan targetnya.

Sebuah tepukan keras meredam kasak-kusuk yang baru saja bergema di ruangan bundar itu. Eren mengarahkan perhatiannya ke asal suara tepukan. Seorang pria tua dengan senyuman ramah tengah berdiri di kepala meja. Seorang pria tua yang Eren ingat betul pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Sumber dari semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan kini. Eren menggeram rendah.

"Tenanglah, semuanya." Senyum penipu itu masih terkembang di wajah keriputnya. "Sebentar lagi kalian bisa berkenalan dan berbincang dengannya. Sepuasnya."

Sorakan terdengar. Nama pria tua itu dielu-elukan bagaikan dewa agung. Sedangkan suara penipu itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Eren. Semua suara di ruangan itu terasa menjauh dari anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa hingga kepalanya kembali ditarik kasar menuju lorong lainnya. Kali ini diikuti para 'penggemar' pemilik mata eksotis tersebut.

Dari sinilah hari-harinya dilewati sebagai mainan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bagi orang-orang kaya yang bosan setengah mati dengan kehidupan monoton mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menyalurkan hobi mengerikan seperti meggores-gores kulit cokelat manis Eren dan menghisap darahnya, atau menusuk-nusuk bocah itu dengan jarum. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, psikopat-psikopat itu.

Untungnya gadis cilik waktu itu tidak jadi mencongkel kedua bola matanya. Eren benar-benar lega ketika pisau bedah waktu itu tidak jadi meraih matanya. Beruntung sekali sang ibu mengalihkan perhatian anaknya dan membawanya pulang. Entah kenapa mereka tak pernah kembali. Eren sedikit penasaran, namun pastinya bersyukur tidak harus kehilangan mata yang ia wariskan dari ayahnya itu.

Tapi Eren masih beruntung. Ada yang lebih parah darinya. Seperti gadis remaja yang menempati ruangan di sebelah, sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya. Ia diperlakukan seperti pelacur. Digunakan sebagai pelampiasan nafsu sesaat dari babi-babi gemuk yang mengaku berpendidikan. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah mendengar suara gadis itu. Gadis yang sempat berbagi roti dengannya di saat ia tak mendapat makanan.

_Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kakak itu sekarang?_ Batinnya. _Apakah dia sudah bebas? Ataukah dia tak bisa bertahan?_ Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Memikirkan bahwa psikopat-psikopat itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila dari menggigiti tubuh mangsanya, mencakar kulitnya, menghujamkan benda tajam ke tubuhnya, dan menghisap darahnya tanpa ampun terhadap kakak berhati lembut itu membuat matanya memanas. Bahkan dia belum sempat menanyakan namanya.

Tidak. Tidak! Jangan sampai−

"EREN!"

Eren tersentak kaget. Kedua bola matanya menatap nanar Armin dan Mikasa yang menatapnya khawatir. Buku catatan mungil pungutan Armin tergeletak begitu saja di atas ubin. Pandangannya entah kenapa mengabur. Tangan Mikasa meraih pipi Eren, yang kembali tersentak, kemudian membelainya lembut.

"Eren, tubuhmu bergetar," ucapnya lirih.

Kedua bola mata Eren membulat. Diangkatnya kedua tangan ke wilayah pandangnya. Keduanya gemetaran hebat. Dan tanpa disangka, beberapa bulir air mata menetes deras ke permukaan telapak tangannya. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan. Akhirnya air mata itu kembali muncul ketika ada kehangatan dari orang lain di sisinya.

Dua pasang tangan melingkar di tubuh ringkih anak lelaki yang masih bergetar hebat. Armin membelai punggung Eren lembut sambil mengalunkan nada-nada menenangkan. Dibiarkannya Eren terisak di bahunya. Anak itu menutup matanya erat sambil memeras kaus kuning milik Armin. Sedangkan Mikasa melilitkan syal merahnya di leher Eren. Tak ada kata-kata bujukan. Tak ada pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban. Hanya sekedar berbagi kehangatan saja sudah cukup baginya. Dan perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup.

* * *

"Bocah-bocah sialan itu! Bisa-bisanya− AAARRGH!" Levi mengacak-acak rambut hitam arangnya frustasi. Dua murid dari kelasnya itu cari mati sepertinya.

Armin Arlert dan Mikasa Ackerman. Mereka berdua dengan gagah berani menantang maut di luar sana untuk menegakkan keadilan. Tindakan yang sangat bodoh bagi seorang Levi. Padahal tugas mereka hanya membantu para detektif senior di balik meja, bukan langsung ke TKP!

"Hahahahhaah! Uhihiiii! Hueehhehehe~ Pfftt−"

"Sudah kubilang ini sama sekali tidak lucu, kacamata sialan! Hentikan tawa gilamu itu!" sembur Levi di depan rekan mata empatnya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tertawa! Pfft! Adikmu yang berwajah datar itu bahkan mulai membangkang!"

Levi berdecak. "Iblis ingusan itu bukan adikku," ujarnya sewot.

"Tenanglah kalian. Levi benar. Ini gawat," ucap sang kepala sekolah, detektif yang persis Captain America, Erwin. Meskipun berkata begitu, tapi nada yang dilantunkan pria itu terkesan santai. Levi yang menyadari nada temannya itu mendelik tanpa belas kasihan ke arahnya. Erwin mendengus. MENDENGUS.

"Ah. Menyenangkan sekali jadi anak-anak. Penuh rasa ingin tahu," Erwin mengangguk-angguk maklum. "Kalian masih ingat? Waktu kecil dulu kita juga sering ikut campur urusan polisi lokal. Hahaha... kenangan yang indah."

"Ya benar! Anjing-anjing detektif benar-benar gagah! Dan para narapidana itu! Aku penasaran apa saja yang mereka pikirkan ketika melancarkan aksi kriminal!" Hange ngiler dengan wajah berdelusi. Persis penghuni RSJ.

"Aku ingat sewaktu kau diam-diam mengambil barang bukti kasus pembunuhan di rumah angker itu dan dikejar-kejar anjing detektif sambil tertawa kencang," Erwin terkekeh. "Lalu Levi dengan gagahnya datang menolongmu−masih berseragam sekolah lengkap, _mind you_!−dengan melempar sosis ke arah anjing hitam itu. Dan sialnya malah membuat si anjing tersinggung dan berbalik mengejar Levi. Wajahnya waktu itu benar-benar _priceless_."

Hange kembali tertawa gila diikuti dengan suara kekehan Erwin.

Levi menggeram kesal. Telinganya panas. Dia tak ingin diingatkan dengan aksi 'heroik'nya waktu itu.

"Woi, alis ulat bulu tua bangka!" alis yang dipanggil berkedut. Panjang sekali panggilannya. "Bisakah kau serius sedikit? Tak ada waktu buat nostalgiaan. Kedua makhluk itu cari mati!"

Erwin mendesah lelah. "Levi. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah mengirimkan tim penyelidik ke sana untuk memastikan keadaan markas mereka. Jadi, kau tenang saja."

Levi terdiam sejenak.

"Libatkan aku."

Alis tebal sang atasan terangkat.

"Biarkan aku ikut tim penyelidik itu. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri jalannya kasus ini. Dan..." pandangan mata Levi mengarah ke ruang kosong di sebelah meja kepala sekolah. Tak mau menatap dua manusia lainnya. "...dan aku ingin memastikan target kita aman."

Hange bersiul. Levi melotot. Erwin ketawa.

"Baiklah, Levi. Aku tahu kau sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaanmu. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki bermata hijau kebiruan yang sangat eksotis." Levi menusuk wajah Erwin dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Sepertinya operasi ini harus dilakukan lebih cepat."

"Baguslah. Aku mau pergi dulu, memastikan tidak ada bocah-bocah ingusan stres lainnya yang mengikuti jejak mereka." Levi berbalik dan melangkahkan kedua kaki bersepatu _boots_ setinggi lututnya menuju pintu besar di ruangan itu.

"Oh! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Hange menyahut tiba-tiba. Levi berhenti dengan tangan di gagang pintu, menatap Hange dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Yang minggat bukan hanya dua," Hange nyengir makin lebar. Jari-jarinya terangkat. Lima jari. "Tapi lima. Dan semuanya dari kelasmu."

Hening sejenak.

_Shit. Not again! _

Levi langsung menarik pintu terbuka dengan kasar−sampai gagang pintunya terlepas−dan melangkah menjauh dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar, sejauh kaki pendeknya bisa mencapai.

"Oh! Levi! di kelasmu akan ada murid baru beberapa hari lagi!" terdengar teriakan Erwin dari kejauhan yang tidak terlalu dihiraukan oleh si rambut kayu hitam.

Persetan dengan murid baru. Hanya bertambah satu setan kecil bau kencur yang akan merepotkannya hingga hari kelulusan. Bisa diurus nanti. Ada urusan yang lebih penting saat ini. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa meretakkan topeng esnya dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Siapakah tiga bocah nekad lainnya?

Eh, ngomong-ngomong di chapter ini Eren nggak ngomong sama sekali. Haha. Makin seksi aja tuh suara. Oh ya, Mikasa dan Levi itu saudara sepupu yang lumayan sering berkompetisi sebelah pihak. Biasanya Mikasa yang nantangin Levi.

Terima kasih banyak dukungannya~

**(= RnR =)**


	3. Hope Part 3

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Cover image juga bukan punya saya.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Hope Part 3

_Rasanya ringan sekali. Ini... di mana?_

"Hiks... hiks... Mama..."

_Suara tangisan?_

Eren mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepasang bola samudera besar yang bersinar bingung. Badannya terasa lebih kecil. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gelap. Kemudian ia mendengar tangisan itu lagi. Kini lebih keras. Asalnya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar tubuhnya berputar ke belakang.

Mendadak, tempat gelap yang kosong itu berubah menjadi pemandangan jalan di kota kecil. Ia berada di tengah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kedua maniknya mencari-cari asal suara tangisan sambil berjalan agak tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia menabrak orang dan meminta maaf. Tapi, anehnya mereka terlihat seperti tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sampailah ia di depan sebuah toko bunga yang sepi. Di dekat bangunan mungil itu seorang gadis kecil tengah berjongkok dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Suara tangis itu berasal darinya.

Aneh. Padahal banyak sekali orang yang melewati tempat itu. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang berhenti dan menolongnya? Kenapa tidak ada yang peduli? Apa mereka tidak mendengar tangisannya? Eren menautkan kedua alisnya. _Orang dewasa nggak peka!_ Batinnya. Eren memberanikan diri untuk mendekati gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Umm... kamu kenapa me-menangis?" tanyanya tergagap, tak biasa berbicara dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang asing.

Suara tangis gadis itu berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Eren lurus. Tapi wajahnya tak tampak jelas, entah kenapa. Seperti ada topeng bayangan yang menutupinya dari pandangan Eren. Eren mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

Gadis itu nampak menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membagi masalahnya dengan anak laki-laki asing yang entah kenapa menghampirinya ini atau tidak. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, gadis itu kembali menatap Eren.

"Aku... terpisah dari... Mama. Aku ke-kedinginan." Gadis kecil itu kembali sesenggukan.

Eren bingung harus ngapain. Dia tidak pernah punya teman, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur seseorang yang sedang sedih. _Oh! Tunggu dulu! Dia bilang dia kedinginan!_ Cepat-cepat Eren melepaskan syal merah di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher gadis itu. Berantakan memang, maklumlah anak kecil.

Gadis itu tertegun. Ia memegang syal merah pemberian Eren erat-erat. Hangat. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya terdiam sambil meresapi wangi cokelat hangat yang menguar dari syal Eren. Eren tersenyum lebar melihat gadis itu berhenti menggigil. Kedua matanya bersinar cerah mengalahkan mendungnya cuaca yang kurang bersahabat.

"Makasih," gadis itu berbisik lirih. Separuh wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam kehangatan syal.

Eren mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Ia sangat senang bisa membantu orang lain. Tiba-tiba pemandangan di sekelilingnya kembali gelap. Eren kembali menutup matanya, membiarkan kegelapan kembali menelan raganya.

* * *

"Eren?"

Eren balik memandang wajah datar di atasnya. Pandangannya lalu bergeser ke sekeliling. Ia sudah kembali ke dalam penjara ini lagi.

_Ternyata yang tadi itu mimpi? Umm... mimpi apa memangnya?_

"Eren? Kamu kenapa? Lapar? Atau ada yang sakit? Butuh sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Armin muncul di zona penglihatannya. Mata langitnya menyiratkan kecemasan. Eren tersenyum kaku lalu menggeleng pelan. Bagian belakang kepalanya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Barulah ia sadar, kepalanya tidak sedang berada di atas ubin keras penjaranya. Kepalanya sedang berada di pangkuan Mikasa. Pipinya memanas. Terburu-buru ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ma-maaf!" serunya sambil menatap lubang kecil di ubin. Mikasa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ahahaha... Eren... kau bersemangat seperti biasa. Syukurlah," Armin tersenyum hangat kepada Eren yang masih memaku pandangan ke arah lubang kecil di bawahnya. Wajah manisnya makin merah. Wajahnya tidak mungkin bisa lebih merah dari ini.

Gruukk~ Terdengar suara merdu dari perut Eren. Oke, sepertinya wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi. Armin tertawa, Mikasa terkekeh.

"Eren... Eren... kau benar-benar lucu!" ujar Armin di sela-sela tawanya. Yaelah, Min. Lo mah apa-apa lucu.

Gruuuk~ Suara itu kembali terdengar. Eren mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dengan tatapan bingung. Itu bukan suara perutnya. Dari ekor matanya ia menangkap basah Armin sedang memegangi perutnya dengan senyum salting.

"Oke. sepertinya aku juga lapar," ucapnya malu. Ngetawain orang lagi!

Mereka terdiam agak lama. Canggung. Akhirnya Armin berdehem, mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, Eren. Kita sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan makanan saat ini. Jadi, ada saran?"

Eren terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Waktu makannya benar-benar tidak jelas. Kadang diberi makan, kadang dibiarkan saja dia kelaparan selama berhari-hari. Terkadang ia berpikir orang-orang gila pemilik tempat ini lupa kalau pernah mengurung seorang anak kecil di sini. Kalau beruntung, dia bisa mendapat roti yang sedikit lembut lengkap dengan segelas air bersih. Tapi dia lebih sering mendapat roti yang sudah kering. Memakannya saja butuh tenaga ekstra. Apalagi tanpa air minum, menelan roti kering benar-benar susah ketika kerongkonganmu juga tak kalah kering.

Melihat Eren yang masih memandang lubang kecil di ubin dengan ekspresi bingung, Armin mengelus-elus dagu. Berpikir. "Kalau nggak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat ruangan makanan. Penuh sekali dengan makanan. Apa hanya imajinasiku saja? Kebetulan waktu itu aku melewatkan sarapan."

Eren memberikan si pirang perhatian penuhnya. Ia penasaran, apakah benar ada tempat penyimpanan makanan yang sangat banyak di gedung tua ini? Kalau ada, kenapa bagian tawanan hanya sepotong roti kering atau roti lembab yang sudah mulai berjamur? Eren menggeram rendah ketika wajah seorang pria tua muncul di dalam benaknya. Ia masih mengerutkan keningnya saat sebuah pikiran melintas. _Tunggu! Beberapa hari yang lalu? Bukankah mereka berdua baru muncul hari ini?_ Batin Eren bingung.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Aku juga sekilas melihat ruangan itu." Ia mengambil buku kecil yang sempat terbengkalai. Ia membuka sebuah halaman, jarinya menelusuri coretan peta di atasnya dan berhenti di satu titik. "Kalau tidak salah... di sini ya?"

Armin melongok dari belakang Mikasa, kemudian menautkan kedua alis. "Nggak terlalu jauh dari sini ternyata." Eren ikut-ikutan melongok.

Ruangan yang ditunjuk Mikasa terletak dua pintu dari sebelah kiri ruangan penjara yang mereka tempati saat ini. Tidak terlalu jauh tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat, mengingat jarak antar pintu di bangunan ini adalah 10 meter. Itu berarti mereka harus menempuh sekitar 20 meter untuk mencapai ruangan itu. Selain itu, mereka juga harus melewati jalan masuk menuju lorong yang selalu dijaga ketat. Sekali menginjakkan kaki di depan jalan itu, mereka pasti akan langsung tertangkap tanpa sempat meneriakkan 'sial'. Bergerak 30 cm dari ruangannya saja dia pernah nyaris ditembak mati.

Ditembak.

Kedua matanya membulat ngeri. Kedua temannya bisa ditembak! Setelah akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan teman yang nyata, bukan sekedar fragmen dari imajinasinya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan teman yang bahkan belum ia kenal selama sehari penuh!

"Hmmm... agak sulit kayaknya," Armin bergumam. Eren mengangguk-angguk dalam hati. _Benar! Ini terlalu berbahaya!_

"Menurutku ini tidak terlalu sulit. Bukankah kita sudah pernah menjelajahi bangunan ini tanpa pernah ketahuan?" Mikasa berujar. Eren terkejut bukan main. Menjelajahi bangunan tanpa ketahuan? Bagaimana bisa?

Armin mengangkat wajah. "Baiklah! Kita akan mengambil sedikit makanan dari sana. Kita tak akan bisa kabur kalau belum diisi energi." Eren memucat. Dengan panik, ia menarik-narik ujung jaket biru Armin. Si pirang mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa, Eren?" suaranya melembut. Eren menatapnya dengan pandangan bergetar lalu menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Menunjukkan bahwa si rambut cokelat sangat menentang ide mereka yang ia anggap gila itu.

"Ja-jangan... kalian bi-bisa d-ditem-b-bak," Eren kembali menunduk. Suaranya bergetar lebih kencang di bagian kata 'ditembak'. Armin tampaknya lebih terkejut mendengar Eren yang akhirnya kembali berbicara. Ia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Eren. Kami tidak akan mati semudah itu." Armin menatap Mikasa dan dibalas dengan anggukan. "Kami akan melindungimu."

Eren terpaku. Sekilas ada kilauan aneh di mata biru itu. Lalu, lebih terang... lebih terang... huh? Apa ini perasaannya saja atau mata Armin jadi bersinar seperti lampion berwarna biru? Armin menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Eren. Eren hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"K-kau... ma-matamu..."

"Percayalah, Eren, kau bisa pingsan lagi kalau kami ceritakan sekarang juga. Jadi, untuk sekarang, pegang tanganku dan kita akan baik-baik saja." Mata biru Armin berkilau terang. Ia kembali menawarkan tangannya. Mikasa sudah memegang tangan kiri si pirang, syal merahnya kembali melilit di leher pucatnya. Mata kelabunya menatap Eren. Walaupun sekilas tampak dingin, ada kehangatan yang meyakinkan memancar dari iris gelapnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Eren menggenggam tangan kanan Armin. _Hangat_, pikirnya.

Armin tersenyum senang ketika dirasakannya tangan si mata samudera mulai rileks dalam genggamannya. Ia menuntun kedua temannya hingga di depan pintu baja yang selalu berdecit menyebalkan ketika dibuka. Eren baru sadar, bagaimana caranya mereka membuka pintu itu? Hanya ada tiga pasang tangan kecil dan kurus di sini! Ia menoleh menghadap si rambut pirang untuk meyakinkannya kalau ini ide buruk, tapi orangnya sedang menatap teman rambut arangnya.

"Oke. Mikasa? Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Jangan pernah meragukanku."

Mikasa maju selangkah, tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang tangan Armin menyentuh permukaan pintu baja itu. Eren menatapnya tak percaya. Apa gadis itu sudah gila? Tangannya bisa remuk kalau dia mencoba membuka pintu seberat entah berapa kilogram itu. Bola mata Eren menatap wajah Mikasa yang sekarang sedang meraba permukaan pintu baja itu dengan tampang datar. Saat Eren mencoba mencari keraguan di mata baja gadis tersebut, matanya perlahan-lahan berganti warna.

Merah. Berkobar terang dalam gelap.

Eren tersentak kaget ketika melihat mata gadis di sebelah kiri Armin itu berubah sewarna dengan darah. Warna yang sudah berkali-kali ia lihat di tubuhnya... juga ketika malam itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menutupi bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau membuat teman-teman barunya khawatir lagi ketika ia terkena _panic attack_. Walau saat ini ia sangat ingin berteriak histeris untuk melepaskan ketakutannya yang kembali timbul, tapi ia harus berusaha menahannya. Hanya untuk saat ini. Ya, hanya untuk saat ini.

Eren memejamkan mata erat-erat ketika tangan kiri Mikasa tanpa susah payah mendorong pintu baja hingga terbuka. Suara decitan itu kembali terdengar, membuat si rambut cokelat tersentak pelan. Ia harap tak ada penjaga yang menyadari suara ini. Ia heran, kenapa dua orang yang bersamanya saat ini tidak khawatir ketahuan. Dengan suara decitan sekeras itu, harusnya para penjaga di dekat sini akan langsung datang.

Tapi, ketika mereka sudah menyelip keluar ke lorong, tak ada satu pun penjaga yang menyergap mereka. Aneh. Ini terlalu aneh. Mereka berdua terlalu aneh.

"Eren?"

Eren membuka matanya secara mendadak. Cahaya lampu di lorong nyaris membutakannya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Cahaya berwarna emas. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Armin dan Mikasa bisa melihat dengan jelas di dalam sel? Kalau dia memang sudah terbiasa karena sudah berada di sana selama... entahlah. Tapi mereka berdua? Padahal ketika ia pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu, hanya kegelapan absolut yang menyambutnya.

"Eren? Kau dengar aku? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" suara cemas Armin kembali merasuki indera pendengaran Eren. _Hm? Cahaya lampunya berwarna putih?_ Secara perlahan, Eren melebarkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah teman pirangnya. Matanya sudah tak bersinar seperti tadi. Tapi samar-samar masih tampak kilauan biru dari matanya. Mata Mikasa juga sudah kembali berwarna kelabu kelam seperti sebelumnya.

"Eren?" kali ini Mikasa yang bersuara.

Eren tersentak lalu menunduk. "Ah... uhm... a-aku ng-gak apa-apa."

Saat tidak ada yang menyahut, Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Mikasa dan Armin tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah, seakan tak ingin ia ikut mendengarkan. Eren menganggap maklum. Mereka baru saja bertemu, mana mungkin bisa mempercayainya semudah itu untuk berbagi pikiran. Tapi, tetap saja, hal ini membuat hati kecilnya sedih. Apa mungkin ia memang tak akan pernah bisa punya teman?

"Ayo," Armin berbisik halus. Tangan kanan Eren ditarik perlahan, membuat pemiliknya berjalan berdampingan dengan teman pirangnya. Dengan santai, Armin mengarahkan kedua temannya menuju ruangan yang ia maksud. Seakan-akan mereka hanya jalan-jalan di pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan _sunset_, bukannya sedang mengeksplorasi markas penjahat tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Eren masih menganggap kalau ini bukan ide bagus. Keringat dingin mengucur deras ketika ia melihat seorang penjaga berpakaian ala _men in black_ muncul dari belokan beberapa meter sebelum ruangan yang mereka tuju. Eren panik. Ia menarik-narik tangannya yang digenggam Armin, tapi anak laki-laki pirang itu tetap bergeming. Mata samuderanya beralih ke arah Mikasa yang juga tak menghiraukan permohonannya untuk lari dan kembali ke penjara gelap itu lagi. Eren mengembalikan tatapannya kepada sang penjaga yang kini tengah berjalan kaku ke arah mereka.

Bola mata eksotisnya kembali mengarah kepada kedua temannya. Ia berusaha menyampaikan pikirannya tanpa suara, takut terdengar oleh sang penjaga. Tapi kedua temannya masih cuek bebek. Malah langkah mereka seperti semakin dipercepat.

Eren gemetaran. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan sang penjaga yang makin lama makin mendekati mereka. Tapi, kenapa ia tak sadar juga kalau ada tiga anak kecil tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Walaupun penerangan di lorong bagian ini sudah mati, bukankah seharusnya tetap terlihat walau hanya siluet? Eren mengepalkan kedua tangan gugup, seakan hal itu dapat membuatnya tak terlihat oleh sang penjaga.

Armin dan Mikasa tampaknya sadar akan kegugupan si rambut cokelat karena detik berikutnya tangan mereka berdua menggamit masing-masing tangan Eren dan membuat mereka merapat serapat mungkin. Paling tidak suhu tubuh orang lain dapat menenangkan kegugupannya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat sampai akhirnya mereka berpapasan. Eren tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan si penjaga, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si penjaga akan menangkapnya atau bahkan menyadari keberadaannya. Kenapa?

Ketika Eren sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa mereka tidak ditangkap lalu diseret kembali ke tempat semula, mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu lapuk dengan warna kayu yang sudah menghitam karena lembab. Armin menyentuh ukiran samar dan struktur kayu lapuk tersebut lalu mengangguk.

"Aku ingat. Pintu ini sama dengan pintu yang aku temukan waktu itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kita masuk."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Armin tak jadi meraih kenop pintu dan beralih ke Eren, begitu pula Mikasa.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Ah." Eren menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. "Apa kalian... nggak merasa aneh?"

Mikasa mengangkat alis tak mengerti. "Hm? Aneh apanya?"

"Maksudku... mana mungkin tangan kurus anak perempuan bisa mendorong pintu baja seberat itu dengan mudah! Lalu, yang barusan! Kenapa kita bisa melewati penjaga itu dengan mudah?! Dia seolah-olah nggak menyadari keberadaan kita, kalian tahu?! Apa yang seben− Umph!" Eren tak sempat menyelesaikan komplainnya karena tangan Mikasa sudah membungkam mulutnya duluan.

"Sssstttt... Nanti kita ketahuan beneran!" bisik Mikasa di telinganya. Eren bersungut-sungut ketika tangan Mikasa sudah meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Kamu senang sekali membekap orang, Mikasa," ujar Eren sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Armin tertawa. "Ternyata kamu bisa komplain sepanjang ini! Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka lho! Soalnya selama ini kamu lebih banyak diamnya."

Eren menghindari tatapan kedua temannya. "Aku... hanya belum terbiasa."

"Hmm..." Armin bertopang dagu sambil mempelajari mimik muka Eren. "Lama-lama juga terbiasa. Ayo cepat masuk! Mumpung ada kesempatan."

Mikasa mengangguk. Eren juga mengangguk walau masih ragu. Sesekali, matanya jelalatan ke segala arah untuk memastikan keadaan di sekitar mereka aman.

Armin memutar kenop pintu hingga terdengar suara klik kemudian mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Di dalam ruangan sangat gelap. Tak ada sumber cahaya sedikit pun. mereka bertiga meraba-raba dinding mencari tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu. Entah ada atau tidak.

Srek... srek... kres... cup... gluk...

"Kau dengar itu Mikasa?" si pirang memulai.

"Hn. Palingan tikus," ujar Mikasa sambil lalu. Ia masih fokus mencari-cari tombol lampu. Armin berhenti mencari lampu untuk mendengarkan sekelilingnya lebih jelas. Tapi, suara itu tak kunjung datang kembali. Ia pun mengangkat bahu dan berdeduksi kalau itu memang cuma tikus.

"Oh! Kayaknya ini tombolnya?" Eren berseru pelan kepada kedua temannya.

"Tunggu Eren−" Armin ingin mencegah Eren menghidupkan lampu, namun terlambat, anak bermata hijau kebiruan itu sudah terlanjur menekannya. Ruangan itu tak hanya menjadi terang benderang, tapi juga dipenuhi suara tembakan dan teriakan.

"Sial!"

Mereka bertiga berusaha menghindari peluru. Mata Mikasa kembali bersinar merah. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia menangkis peluru-peluru tersebut. Sedangkan Armin mengeluarkan dua buah pistol perak dari tempat yang tak terduga lalu mulai menembakkannya ke arah yang ia prediksi tempat musuh berada. Sedangkan Eren berdiri kebingungan di belakang kedua temannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau di dalam penyimpanan makanan pun akan ada penjaga. Dan, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sadar Armin selama ini membawa senjata.

_A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau begini terus, aku cuma jadi beban!_ Mata besarnya memandang berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa ia jadikan pelindung. Lalu ia melihat moncong pistol muncul dari sela-sela tumpukan kotak berisi makanan di belakang Armin. Kedua permata berkilaunya membulat horor. Ketika peluru ditembakkan, otomatis tubuhnya bergerak menuju Armin dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng.

"EREN!"

Teriakan kedua temannya terdengar semakin jauh. Bahu dan lututnya terasa perih. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya menghilang. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah cahaya emas itu.

* * *

Akhirnya cerita ini saya lanjutkan juga! Saya sebenarnya benar-benar semangat mengerjakan cerita ini, tapi writer block selalu menghampiri, jadi update-nya lambat.

Jadinya, setelah saya pikir-pikir, tiga anak yang kabur itu belum bisa saya munculkan di chapter ini, huehehe.

**(= RnR =)**


	4. Hope Part 4

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Umur Karakter**

1\. Jean : 12 tahun.

2\. Connie : 12 tahun.

3\. Sasha : 11 tahun.

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Cover image juga bukan punya saya.

**Balasan Review :**

L.V neko = Yap! Eren ketembak cuy. Ini dia lanjutannya!

Guest = Tapi RiRennya bukan romance loh, lebih ke platonic, kasih sayang saudara. Kalau pengin RiRen yang lovey-dovey, silakan mampir di fanfic saya yang lain. Judulnya 'Attack On Chibi'. #promosi nyelip

Aprilia Echizen = Hukum aku~ *maso* Becanda, saya bukan masokis. Ini dia lanjutannya biar nggak penasaran lagi. Langsung aja disrupuuut.

de-aruka = Hehe... saya labil soalnya, jadi ganti lagi. Ya, mereka makhluk gaib! *v* Baiklah, chapter 4 silakan dinikmati!

* * *

Chapter 4 : Hope Part 4

"Sial!"

Mikasa dengan cepat mengaktifkan kembali kekuatannya dan menangkis peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan ke arah mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Armin mengeluarkan pistol perak kembarnya, menarik pelatuk dan menembakkan peluru ke arah yang ia prediksi sebagai tempat musuh bersembunyi.

_Ugh, sepertinya ada dua orang._ Armin mengerutkan kening ketika sebuah peluru berhasil menggores pipi kanannya. Ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya di kedua gagang pistol dan menghindari sebuah peluru yang tak berhasil ditangkis Mikasa. Di salah satu sudut ia melihat kepala musuh yang menyembul. _Kau lengah._ Armin membidik ke arah kepala itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pistol ditembakkan dari sebelah kanannya. Armin yang terlalu fokus ke arah targetnya tadi tak sempat menghindar. _Ironis sekali, kupikir musuh lengah, tapi ternyata malah aku yang lengah! _Ia memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima peluru yang datang. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa.

"EREN!" Terdengar Mikasa berteriak histeris. Mendengar itu Armin buru-buru membuka matanya dan menemukan Eren berlutut di sebelah kanannya dengan bahu dan lutut yang berdarah hebat. Kedua mata langitnya melebar.

"Eren?" panggilnya lemah. Bibirnya bergetar melihat Eren terjatuh perlahan dari posisi berlututnya menuju lantai. Mata Armin bergerak menuju genangan darah di lantai dan ia terjatuh berlutut ke lantai serta menjatuhkan kedua pistolnya. Mikasa berlari menangkap tubuh Eren. Pipinya penuh dengan air mata, memeluk tubuh Eren dengan erat.

_Aku melakukannya lagi._ Armin menatap lututnya yang bergetar. _Aku nggak bisa melindungi siapapun._ Kedua tangan ia angkat ke depan mata langitnya. Beberapa tetes air mata menggenangi telapaknya. _Dia benar._ Sebuah ingatan masa lalu berkelebat di dalam benaknya. _Aku terlalu lemah._

"ARMIN!"

Terlalu sibuk meratapi kelemahannya, Armin tak menyadari salah satu musuh yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan membawa sebilah pedang. Armin tersentak ketika mendengar suara sabetan pedang di udara. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sabetan pedang itu mengarah ke lehernya. Ia yang terlalu syok tak sempat bereaksi dan hanya terduduk diam di tempat sampai akhirnya sebuah siluet menutupi pandangannya.

Orang itu menahan pedang yang nyaris menoreh leher Armin dengan tangan kanannya yang kini berdarah hebat. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian keluar asap dari tangannya dan luka tersebut langsung sembuh seketika. Asap juga keluar dari bahu dan lututnya. Anak laki-laki itu bertubuh mungil. Ujung rambutnya sedikit panjang, nyaris menyentuh bahu. Warnanya hitam berkilau ketika terkena sinar lampu. Kepalanya sedikit meneleng ke arah Armin. Poni belah tengahnya yang panjang menjuntai elegan di kedua sisi wajahnya. Dari posisi Armin, tampak sepasang bola mata berwarna emas terang yang menawan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki berwajah cantik itu. Armin mengangguk kaku, masih terpana dengan penampilan orang yang menolongnya itu. Entah kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar.

"E-Eren?"

Armin melepaskan pandangannya dari si anak misterius dan beralih ke Mikasa. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan. Matanya yang biasanya sayu kini terbuka begitu lebar sehingga membuat Armin sedikit heran. Apa yang membuatnya sebegitu kagetnya? Mata langit Armin kemudian mengarah ke pangkuan Mikasa dan tidak menemukan Eren di sana. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Matanya bertemu dengan Mikasa. Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar−masih dengan ekspresi syok−kemudian kembali menatap si mata emas. Di sini Armin menyadari maksudnya. Jadi...

Armin membalikkan badan kembali ke arah sang penolong. Benar saja, ada bekas luka yang baru sembuh di tempat yang sama dengan luka Eren. _Tidak salah lagi._ Sebuah telunjuk terarah kepada si poni belah tengah. "Ka-kau... Eren?"

Anak itu mengangkat alisnya. Ia bersenandung sejenak lalu kembali menatap si pirang dengan sepasang mata emasnya yang berkilau. "Ya... dan tidak," ujarnya sambil mengembangkan senyum misterius. Ia menarik pedang dari tangan musuh−yang juga sepertinya terpana dengan kedatangan sang penolong−lalu melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Dua cicitan kaget terdengar dari balik tumpukan kardus.

"Keluarlah. Percuma saja kalian bersembunyi," ucap orang yang mengaku Eren itu santai. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya dari debu imajiner.

Sebuah kepala cokelat dan kepala plontos menyembul keluar dari balik kardus. Keduanya menggunakan topeng polos berwarna putih. Perlahan sosok mereka muncul dan tampak lebih jelas, lalu...

"Connie! Sasha! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kalian turuti kata-kata bajingan ini?! Kalian bodoh apa?!" orang bertopeng yang memegang pedang berteriak marah.

Armin dan Mikasa bertukar pandang, mengangguk. Mikasa kembali mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Dengan secepat kilat, ia lepas topeng ketiga orang itu dan akhirnya misteri terpecahkan.

Armin menghela napas. Ia merasa sangat bodoh tidak menyadari mereka bertiga. "Jean, Connie, Sasha. Ternyata kalian toh." Armin menopang berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya dari belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Sasha, si gadis berambut cokelat tengah merengek meminta makanan pada Jean, si muka panjang yang mirip kuda, yang sekarang sedang sibuk menjauhkan wajah berliur Sasha dari dirinya, sedangkan Connie si kepala polos menggaruk-garuk pipinya canggung. Mereka sama-sama tidak menyadari satu sama lain sepertinya, makanya timbul perang yang tidak perlu di ruang penyimpanan itu.

"Dasar kau, Jean! Aku pikir kami kena serangan mendadak! Kenapa kau tidak menyadari kalau yang kau serang itu kami! Dan kapan kau kabur dari Academy?!"

"Hei! Bukan salahku aku tidak mengenalimu! Kau 'kan tahu sendiri kalau aku itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sedang mengaktifkan kekuatanku!"

"Lah? Kacamatamu mana?"

Jean mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan sambil bergumam, "Jatuh entah di mana."

Armin menepuk jidat. Karena sepertinya Armin tak bisa melanjutkan sesi interogasi−yang sebenarnya nggak penting-penting amat−karena merasa putus asa dengan kecerobohan teman kudanya, dari sini Mikasa yang mengambil alih.

"Kapan dan kenapa kau pergi ke tempat ini dan tidak menghiraukan perintah Kapten?" tanya gadis itu. Ada sedikit nada jijik ketika ia menyebutkan 'Kapten'.

"Yah, alasan yang sama dengan kalian kurasa," kali ini Connie yang menyahut.

"Ngomong-ngomong... nyem... nyem..." mata cokelat Sasha mengarah ke anak cantik berambut hitam yang kini memperhatikan mereka bertukar kata. "Kraus... siapa... glup... anak itu?" kentang rebus di tangan kembali diraup. Jean menjambak rambut frustasi.

"Sebelumnya, Sasha, jangan ngomong sambil makan." Sasha langsung menaruh kentang rebus di kantung celananya dan mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan. "Bagus. Sebenarnya itulah yang kami pikirkan saat ini. Sebelumnya, kami mengenalnya sebagai Eren. Tapi, entah kenapa penampilan dan perawakannya berubah setelah terkena dua tembakan. Apalagi warna matanya itu," Mikasa menatap kedua bola mata emas berkilau itu. "Ini tidak mungkin kebetulan. Kapten sepertinya memang menyembunyikan satu fakta dari kita."

Jean mendengus. "Ternyata benar! Kapten iblis itu berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Padahal dia yang memerintahkan kita menemukan anak bernama Eren itu karena permintaan orang-orang yang sangat penting katanya. Tapi dia bahkan tidak memberikan informasi secara keseluruhan!"

"Aku yakin ini ada alasannya, Jean. Lagipula, itu haknya Kapten sebagai penerima permintaan untuk tidak membeberkan seluruh informasi yang ada. Apalagi kepada kita yang statusnya masih sebagai murid Academy," ucap Armin tenang, berusaha meluruskan pikiran teman sekelasnya.

Jean mendecakkan lidah kesal karena pernyataan Armin memang ada benarnya, dan dia tak suka itu. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang emas yang berkilau. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum aneh ke arahnya. Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis si wajah kuda.

"Apaan sih?! Kenapa kau malah hanya diam saja dari tadi! Kami ini sedang membicarakan kau, tahu!"

"Hmmm... terus?"

"Yah... kau setidaknya memberikan sedikit pencerahan kepada kami! Ini juga menyangkut dirimu!" Jean tambah sewot.

Anak itu menutup mulutnya yang membulat dengan tangan, berlagak baru menyadari hal itu untuk mengejek Jean yang pastinya berhasil mengingat sumbu kesabaran Jean yang begitu pendek. Wajah Jean merah padam karena amarah dan bersiap menyerang wajah menyebalkan itu sebelum ditahan oleh kedua rekannya.

'Eren' menyeringai, puas telah membuat orang lain kesal. Armin mengerutkan dahinya. Eren yang ia tahu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti ini. Walaupun belum ada sehari mereka mengenal satu sama lain, tapi insting Armin mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik ini semua.

"Kau bukan Eren." Itu bukan Armin. Anak pirang itu menatap sumber suara, Mikasa. Tampak kilauan amarah di mata dingin gadis bersyal merah itu. "Kembalikan Eren."

'Eren' tertawa pelan. Suaranya begitu merdu, nyaris membuai Armin menuju alam mimpi. Suara yang sama tapi dengan nada yang berbeda dengan Eren yang ia kenal. Orang itu Eren, tapi di saat yang bersamaan bukan.

"Fuh... kembalikan katamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa bocah ingusan. Dia bukan milikmu." 'Eren' mengangkat dagu dan menatap Mikasa dengan angkuh. Kedua mata emasnya menyiratkan kebencian bagi siapa saja yang berani mengklaim Eren.

Mikasa menggeram marah. Bola matanya berkilat-kilat. Warnanya berubah dari normal, merah menyala, normal, merah darah, normal, lalu ke warna merah yang nyaris menghitam. _Ini gawat! Mikasa bisa hilang kendali!_ Armin panik.

"Mikasa! Jangan sampai kehilangan kendali! Kau bisa melukai Eren!"

"Dia bukan Eren!"

"Iya! Aku tahu! Tapi tubuh itu milik Eren!"

Mikasa mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih kemudian meraih tabung pil dari kantung jaket merah mudanya. Ia menjatuhkan dua pil kuning di telapak tangannya dan menenggaknya sekaligus. Seketika itu pula warna bola matanya kembali normal, namun masih belum lepas dari wajah 'Eren'. Sinar kebencian masih tercetak jelas dalam ekspresinya yang semakin dingin tiap detiknya.

Armin menghela napas lega. _Setidaknya Mikasa bisa menahan diri untuk beberapa saat_. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengembalikan perhatian penuhnya kepada 'Eren'. Mata biru langitnya menyipit menyelidik.

"Katakan. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

'Eren' tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu tidak sama dengan senyum hangat yang kaku dari Eren yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Sangat jauh perbedaannya. Senyum misterius yang ini terkesan lebih... tidak waras.

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya? Tak ada untungnya bagiku," jawabnya tak peduli sambil memperhatikan ujung sepatu putih Eren yang sudah berubah cokelat.

"Kau peduli pada Eren bukan?" ujar Armin, berhati-hati dalam setiap katanya. "Jika kau mengatakan siapa dirimu, bisa saja hal itu membantunya keluar dari penjara mengerikan ini."

"Ho? Dari mana analisa itu muncul?" 'Eren' membalas sambil memperhatikan kuku merah muda di tangan kanan Eren.

"Hmm... kalau kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami, Eren bisa keluar dari neraka ini dan kembali pulang ke rumah dengan selamat."

'Eren' mendengus. Senyum menjengkelkan itu hilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi pahit. "Tak ada gunanya. Tak ada lagi tempat yang aman baginya."

Armin menautkan alis. "Bukankah tempat ini tidak baik baginya? Apa yang aman dari tempat ini? Dia hanya disiksa dan dikurung di dalam sini tanpa tahu indahnya dunia luar! Dia tersiksa kau tahu?!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tak tahu?" 'Eren' menatap Armin dengan tatapan dingin. Mata langit si pirang serasa dihujani air es ketika bertumbuk dengan mata emas yang kini mulai menggelap. "Aku sangat ingin membebaskannya dari orang-orang brengsek itu. Mudah saja kulakukan. Tapi, setelah itu apa? Bukannya bahagia, dia malah tak akan punya tempat tujuan. Aku malah akan menyengsarakannya."

"Kami bisa mencarikan tempat yang layak untuknya tinggal!"

'Eren' mendecakkan lidah. "Percuma bicara denganmu. Otak bocahmu tak akan sampai. Justru bahaya yang sebenarnya ada di luar penjara ini. Bahaya itu berjalan beriringan dengan kakek tua bernama Pixis itu."

Armin membulatkan kedua matanya. _Pixis? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu._ Anak itu memutar otaknya, mencari-cari nama Pixis di gudang memorinya, tapi tak ketemu. Siapa sebenarnya Pixis? Kenapa dia disebut sebagai bahaya yang sebenarnya?

"Ah... sepertinya sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi. Eren tidak akan sanggup kalau lebih lama dari ini. Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara di sini. Sisanya tergantung pada kalian."

"Tunggu sebentar! Sebutkan paling tidak namamu agar kami bisa membedakan kalian!"

Mata emas itu berkobar cantik dalam gelap. "Panggil aku Hunter." Kelopak matanya secara perlahan tertutup seiring dengan berubahnya warna dan gaya rambut Eren, kembali cokelat seperti semula. Tubuh itu kemudian goyah lalu bergerak menuju lantai sampai akhirnya ditangkap oleh Armin dan Mikasa.

Mikasa meraba-raba tubuh Eren, mencari keberadaan luka dan menghela napas lega ketika tidak menemukan satu pun. Armin memandang wajah damai Eren yang tengah terlelap. Dadanya naik turun teratur seirama dengan hembusan napasnya yang tenang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos ketika sedang tertidur. Dan Armin bersumpah akan menjaga anak bermata samudera itu dengan segenap jiwanya untuk bisa melihat senyum cerah yang tulus mengembang di wajahnya.

* * *

Oke~ Chapter 4 sudah update!

Eren dan Hunter satu. Hunter adalah Eren, tapi Eren bukanlah Hunter.

Bingung nggak tuh? Sama! saya juga bingung! :v

**(= RnR =)**


	5. Hope Part 5

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

** Disclaimer : **SNK dan cover image bukan punya saya.

**Balasan review :**

Io-aruka = Ganti nama lagi, cuy? Makasih, saya malu sendiri baca Io-san muji-muji saya. #sok-sok malu kucing.

Aprilia Echizen = Saya lagi habis ide buat Attack On Chibi. #plis, jangan bunuh saya. Coba aja terawang, kelihatan nggak gambarnya. #itu mah duit!

DarkWings88 = Eh? Iya ya? Jangan-jangan Hunter itu rohnya Levi? #eh?

L.V neko = Pake kitab yang dicari Song Gokong. :v

* * *

Chapter 5 : Hope Part 5

Langit kota Sina kini telah sepenuhnya gelap. Matahari telah digantikan perannya oleh sang rembulan. Cahaya pucat dari sang bulan yang menggantung bosan di permadani bumi yang kelam tidak banyak membantu untuk melihat jalanan tak berlampu. Tak ada bintang yang sudi membantunya menerangi dunia belahan sini. Lolongan serigala sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan. Udara malam yang dingin membuat suasana kota Sina makin terasa suram.

Di antara kegelapan sudut kota Sina yang nyaris 'mati' ini, Levi berjalan dengan jaket kulitnya membaluti tubuh. Sepatu _boots_-nya mengetuk-ngetuk trotoar dengan suara elegan. Dari nada langkahnya, pria dewasa itu tampak tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk mencapai tujuannya. Namun, itu bukan alasan utamanya untuk berjalan sedemikian rupa di jalanan yang terkenal tempat 'bermain' para penjahat. Ia sedang berhati-hati.

Suara kasak-kusuk menggema dari sudut gang. Levi menghentikan langkah dan menajamkan kelima inderanya. Setelah beberapa menit, suara itu tak kunjung muncul kembali. Maka, Levi tak menghiraukannya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Angin yang sedikit kencang melewatinya, namun, Levi tak begitu terpengaruh dan tetap berjalan biasa tanpa goyah sedikitpun.

_Itu dia._ Dari kejauhan, bangunan yang pria itu tuju telah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia sedikit menambah kecepatan berjalannya lalu berhenti ketika merasakan getaran di kantung depan celana hitamnya. Ia mendecakkan lidah dan meraih _smartphone_ dari kantung. Cahaya dari _smartphone _yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang matanya membuatnya sedikit menyipitkan pandangan. Ia **berusaha**membuka kuncinya. Sepertinya si kacamata sialan telah berbuat sesuatu kepada kunci _smartphone _teman kontetnya tersayang ini. Dengan emosi, Levi berusaha memecahkan kuncinya yang ternyata hanya dibentuk garis lurus. Emang nge-troll tuh orang. Ada sebuah pesan dengan label 'Kacamata Gila' di layarnya.

Levi mendecakkan lidah sekali lagi. _Mau apa lagi dia, sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku. Awas saja kalau tidak penting. Akan kuhancurkan laboratoriumnya._ Ia pun membuka pesan itu dengan satu kali tekanan dari jempol kanannya.

**From Kacamata Gila : Yo, kawan!**

_Baiklah. Kapan kira-kira waktu yang tepat untuk meledakkan lab busuknya itu? Ah, hari Minggu sepertinya−_

Sebuah getaran dari _smartphone_-nya menghentikan Levi merencanakan penghancuran permanen terhadap bangunan kesayangan makhluk kacamata gila yang−entah kenapa−ia sebut teman. Ia kembali membuka pesan yang masuk.

**From Kacamata Gila : Plis! Jangan hancurkan lab-ku!** (di sini Levi menyeringai) **Aku bukannya mau mengganggumu, cuma mau menyampaikan pesan dari Komandan alis ulat bulu kesayangan kita. Katanya, akan ada meeting di tempat biasa, di waktu biasa. Sampai ketemu lagi, cebol! Ups! Aku kelepasan. :d**

_Oke, kacamata sialan. Kalau itu maumu, baiklah, tunggu saja kedatanganku di gubuk ilegalmu hari Minggu,_ pikirnya dengan wajah masam sambil memasukkan kembali _smartphone_-nya ke dalam kantung depan celana. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan menatap bola pucat di langit kota Sina. Ia menghembuskan napas ke langit, menimbulkan kabut putih akibat udara dingin, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Selagi berjalan, pria bermata biru kelabu itu sedikit memperhatikan jalan sekitarnya. Bagian sudut kota ini sudah banyak sekali berubah semenjak ditinggal para penghuninya. Dulu, ia adalah salah satu penghuni perumahan ini, namun, harus pindah karena pekerjaan. Levi menggertakkan gigi mengingat alasan tempat ini terbengkalai. Kebanyakan warganya kalau tidak pindah, maka, mati terbunuh karena insiden waktu itu. Pembunuhan massal yang dilakukan sekelompok _gangster_ yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui motifnya. Hal itulah yang membuat sampai sekarang pun Eren belum ditemukan.

Mengingat dirinya yang tak bisa melindungi keluarga Yeager, orang-orang yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri, membuatnya muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tak mampu memenuhi janjinya untuk melindungi mereka. Ironis sekali, padahal karena alasan itulah ia memutuskan untuk menjadi polisi, detektif malah, dan yang sangat profesional dalam bekerja. Dirinya malah tak hadir ketika orang-orang yang berharga baginya sangat membutuhkan perlindungannya.

Ia masih mengingat malam ketika ia memutuskan berkunjung ke kediaman Yeager setelah sekian lama untuk menemukan dua tubuh yang sangat ia kenal tergeletak di lantai, di atas genangan darah mereka sendiri. Untunglah mereka masih bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup sehingga nyawa mereka masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi, ia tak menemukan Eren di mana pun. Saat kedua orangtuanya sadarkan diri, hal pertama yang mereka tanyakan adalah keberadaan anak tunggal mereka. Karula bahkan menangis histeris ketika tahu Eren tak ada bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar, Levi sudah mencapai gerbang bekas kediaman Yeager. Ia menelan ludah lalu membuka pagar tinggi bercat putih gading yang membatasi bangunan terbengkalai itu dengan dunia luar. Besinya yang berkarat karena sudah ditinggalkan selama tiga tahun lebih membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk dibuka. Setelah pagar berhasil terbuka, pria bermata tajam itu langsung memasuki halamannya. Rumput ilalang yang tingginya mencapai paha membuat gerakannya sedikit terhambat. Ia tak terlalu suka gulma.

Ia menaiki tiga anak tangga rendah menuju teras rumah megah tersebut. Rumah itu tidak banyak berubah setelah ditinggal selama tiga tahun lebih, hanya jadi lebih kotor. Sangat kotor. Levi mengernyitkan hidungnya memikirkan betapa kotornya rumah megah yang terbengkalai selama tiga tahun. Ia menggelengkan kepala. _Bukan saatnya untuk jadi _clean freak_, Levi,_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Pria berambut hitam gagak itu menghadap pintu kayu jati kembar yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya, hanya saja, kali ini dipenuhi darah kering yang menghitam. Ia merogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak, kemudian menghubungkannya ke pintu. Setelah mendengar tiga suara 'klik', Levi meraih gagang pintu. Lelaki dewasa itu sedikit berjengit ketika bersentuhan dengan gagangnya yang berlumuran darah kering. Entah sudah berapa bakteri pindah ke sarung tangan kulitnya.

Ketika pintu kembar itu terbuka, debu-debu yang memenuhi rumah itu menguar keluar, membuat hidung sensitif sang detektif gatal dan bersin serta batuk-batuk keras pun tak terelakkan. Levi mengeluarkan maskernya dan mengenakannya secepat mungkin. Mana tahan dia bernapas dengan udara dipenuhi debu tebal seperti ini.

Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Di ruang tengah, ia menemukan sebuah piano, piano yang biasa ia mainkan bersama Eren, masih tergeletak di tempatnya dan dipenuhi oleh debu tebal. Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai meniti anak tangga melingkar menuju lantai dua.

Di lantai dua hanya ada tiga kamar. Dua kamar tamu dan kamar Eren. Levi tidak memeriksa kamar tamu karena ia tahu, kamar itu tak pernah dibuka selain jika ada tamu. Dan satu-satunya tamu yang pernah menginap di sini adalah dirinya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Eren.

Di dalamnya masih sama seperti ketika ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Sebuah konsol _game_ tergeletak di depan televisi. Tas sekolahnya masih tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Tempat tidurnya masih menggunakan sprei biru langit, posisi masih sama seperti ketika ia membongkarnya putus asa demi menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Eren. Ia merasa bodoh mengingat itu kembali. Levi mengacak rambut hitamnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam kamar itu dan mengingat hal-hal yang tak perlu. Selain itu, ia sudah berkali-kali membongkar kamar itu dan hasilnya nihil.

Ia pun menuruni tangga melingkar yang membuat pusing itu dan berjalan kembali melewati ruang tengah. Ia lewati saja karena dia juga sudah pernah memeriksa ruang itu berulang kali dan tak menemukan apa-apa. Langsung saja kakinya membawa dirinya menuju dapur.

Sebenarnya ia ragu akan menemukan sesuatu di tempat yang hanya digunakan untuk menghilangkan lapar dan haus itu. Memangnya ada apa di dapur? Bukannya hanya makanan dan minuman? Tapi, sebagai seorang profesional, ia harus tetap melakukan penyelidikan secara keseluruhan tanpan cela. Lelaki berumur kepala dua itu menghela napas dan mulai menyelidiki dapur tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, Levi akhirnya tak menemukan apa-apa. _Betul'kan, tak ada apa-apa._ Levi menepuk kepalanya ketika pikiran nyasar entah dari mana itu menghampiri benaknya. Seorang detektif profesional tak boleh meremehkan sesuatu. Mana tahu si pelaku punya ketertarikan tertentu pada dapur dan menyembunyikan mayat yang dibunuhnya di sana. Bisa jadi 'kan? Toh, zaman memang sudah edan.

Ketika akan meninggalkan dapur, sebuah kilatan cahaya merah dari bawah bak cuci piring menangkap perhatian sang detektif. Ia langsung bergegas menuju sumber cahaya. Levi berjongkok dan mencari-cari sumbernya. Di dekat pipa saluran, terdapat sebuah tombol berbentuk segiempat. Levi mengangkat alisnya. _Ternyata benar-benar ada sesuatu di sini._ Tanpa ragu, ia pun menekan tombol merah tersebut dan beringsut menjauh.

Setelah beberapa detik, tak terjadi apa-apa. Nyaris saja Levi menyerah sampai akhirnya ada sebuah suara kunci terbuka kembali merenggut perhatian penuhnya. Bak cucian itu membelah jadi dua lalu menggeser ke samping, memperlihatkan sebuah pintu berwarna putih salju yang tak pernah terduga ada di tempat seperti ini. Levi terpana. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mengembalikan fokusnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan memasukinya. Awalnya, hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Namun, setelah pintu ditutup, ruangan itu langsung terang benderang, memperlihatkan tangga berputar menurun menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Ketika akan melangkah menuruni tangga tersebut, Levi merasakan sesuatu. Ia mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya. Bola matanya berubah dari biru kelabu menjadi perak bercahaya. Dan tampaklah benar-benang laser berwarna merah menghalangi jalannya. Jika saja ia tak menuruti instingnya, badannya sudah pasti akan terpotong-potong. _Huh, Grisha memang benar-benar menyukai film action ya?_

Dengan santai, Levi melewati benang-benang laser tipis itu. Baginya, menghindari rintangan seperti ini ibarat membalikkan telapak tangan. Terlalu mudah. Ia sudah sering melakukan hal-hal yang lebih menantang maut. Tapi, tetap saja melelahkan menuruni tangga sambil menghindari laser.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sang detektif mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Di ujung tangga, terdapat sebuah lorong pendek dengan lantai besar berbentuk kotak dengan warna berbeda-beda. Dan tampaknya tak ada lagi benang laser di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba melangkahkan sebelah kakinya, dan tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia langkahkan kakinya yang satu lagi, masih tak terjadi apa-apa. _Hm? Tak ada jebakan lain?_ Levi mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu di ujung lorong.

Pintu itu memiliki tinggi sekitar dua meter. Pintu itu sangat polos. Benar-benar polos sampai gagangnya pun tak ada. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah lubang berbentuk kotak. Di dalamnya terdapat ukiran berbentuk kunci yang sedikit rumit. Ukiran itu berkedip-kedip berwarna emas. _Sepertinya butuh kunci berbentuk serupa untuk membukanya,_ pikir Levi. ia melihat ke atas dan menemukan celah di atas pintu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. _Untuk apa ada celah ventilasi di sana?_

Karena sepertinya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuka pintu (jangan tanya kenapa nggak periksa ventilasinya), Levi pun memutuskan untuk kembali. Ketika ia berbalik dan menatap tangga berputar yang panjangnya minta ampun dan dipenuhi laser merah yang menjengkelkan, sang detektif berambut kayu hitam itu menghela napas berat.

Berikutnya, Levi memeriksa ruang kerja Grisha Yeager. Dulu, ia sempat beberapa kali memasuki ruangan itu untuk membantu Grisha jika pria yang lebih tua itu butuh bantuan menyortir dokumen-dokumen perusahaan kesehatannya ataupun diskusi tentang perkembangan rumah sakit yang ia kelola. Levi memang memiliki kepercayaan yang sangat besar dari Grisha. Ayah dari Eren itu bahkan pernah menawarkannya bekerja sebagai _second in command_ di perusahaan bergengsinya itu, dan pastinya ia tolak karena Levi lebih mendedikasikan dirinya untuk berkecimpung melawan kriminalitas.

Ruangan itu tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjunginya untuk mengambil buku cerita kesukaan Eren. Di seluruh dindingnya terdapat rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku yang menjulang tinggi hingga langit-langit. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah meja kerja besar yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna hitam mengilap lengkap dengan kursi besar terbuat dari kulit hewan berwarna senda. Di belakang meja terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang memenuhi ¾ dinding ruangan tersebut. Cahaya bulan memasuki ruangan, memantulkan warna hijau gorden di kedua sisi jendela raksasa tersebut.

Pria itu berjalan menuju buku-buku di rak yang menempel di dinding ruangan. Jari-jari pucatnya menelusuri tiap buku. Jarinya menemukan sebuah buku dongeng yang sangat ia kenal karena dulu, tiap malam ia akan membacakannya untuk Eren sebelum tidur. Buku kesayangan Eren. Sinar nostalgia tampak di matanya. _Setelah menemukan Eren, aku akan membacakannya buku lagi,_ janji Levi dengan tatapan lembut kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja kerja sang mantan dokter.

Di atas meja nyaris tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada sebuah telepon biru pucat yang pastinya tak lagi berfungsi, sebuah vas pecah dengan bunga layu di dalamnya, juga sebuah bingkai foto pecah berisi foto keluarga Yeager dan dirinya yang piknik di taman. Ia menatap foto itu sejenak, mengingat kembali masa menyenangkan itu.

_Sepertinya di sini juga tak ada petunjuk apapun._ Akan tetapi, setelah pikiran itu melintas di benaknya, bola mata biru gelapnya jatuh ke arah satu-satunya rak yang ada di meja kerja tersebut. Tangan kanannya meraih gagang bulat rak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Di dalamnya hanya ada sepucuk surat yang telah menguning. Sebuah segel berwarna merah yang telah tercabik menghiasi muka amplop yang telah terbuka itu. Levi meraihnya dan memeriksa isi amplop. _Masih ada._ Ketika ia akan membaca surat, tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain di rumah itu.

Pria itu mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Matanya berubah perak. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan yang tengah ia tempati. Tapi, hawa yang ia rasakan ini terasa familiar. Dengan hati-hati, Levi melangkah menuju pintu ruangan dan bersiap dengan pistol terangkat. Ketika pintu melayang terbuka, dengan sigap Levi menangkap orang yang baru masuk itu dan mengunci pergerakannya. Mata peraknya berkilat waspada.

"Sebutkan nama dan tujuanmu."

Orang itu berhenti meronta. Tubuhnya menegang. "Levi?"

Levi benar-benar mengenali suara itu. Karena orang itu adalah−

"Grisha?"

−pemilik rumah ini.

Levi segera melepaskan kunciannya pada tangan Grisha. Bola matanya kembali ke warna semula. Grisha meregangkan tangannya. Terdengar suara sendi yang kembali ke posisi semula.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Grisha? Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau diam saja di rumah barumu dan jaga Karula. Biar aku yang mengurus hal lainnya," ujar Levi dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Hm? Bahkan tak ada sapaan atau permintaan maaf?"

Levi melemparkan pelototan yang seakan berkata, 'Tak perlu basa basi dan untuk apa minta maaf pada orang yang tidak seharusnya di sini?'

Grisha tertawa hambar lalu menggaruk kepala. Ia berdehem. "Aku sedang mencari si Neko. Dia kabur lagi. Biasanya kucing itu ke tempat ini. Mungkin dia ingin membantu mencari Eren," jawabnya. Walau tak terdengar dari nada bicaranya, Levi bisa melihat kilat kesedihan di kedua bola mata pria yang lebih tua tersebut.

"Hmph. Sudahlah, pak tua, serahkan saja padaku." Levi menatap lurus kedua bola mata yang mirip mata Eren itu, hanya saja tak ada sinar keemasan dan kebahagiaan anak-anak di dalamnya. "Aku sudah tahu di mana Eren berada."

Mendengar itu, Grisha langsung mencengkram bahu Levi dan mengguncangnya. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"

Bola mata Levi melembut. "Mana mungkin aku bohong."

Grisha menghela napas bergetar. Bibirnya perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum, menampakkan kerutan di ujung matanya. "Karula pasti senang mendengar ini."

Levi tersenyum samar lalu menepis pelan kedua tangan Grisha di bahunya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan." Ia berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang, kepalanya meneleng ke belakang. "Sampaikan salamku pada Karula. Dan ingat ini baik-baik, Grisha." Levi membuka pintu. "Aku pasti akan membawa Eren kembali."

Grisha menatap pintu ditutup oleh Levi. Pria paruh baya itu memperbaiki letak kacamata bulatnya. Ia berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya lalu duduk di kursi empuknya. Pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat di ujungnya itu meraih foto di atas meja kerjanya kemudian duduk menghadap jendela besar yang menampakkan kecantikan sang bulan pucat. Ia memijit pelipisnya lalu menengadah mengagumi keindahan rembulan. Cahaya pucat sang primadona malam membantunya meneliti wajah-wajah bahagia di dalam foto, mengingatkannya pada kenangan terakhir ketika keluarganya masih lengkap. Tanpa sadar, kedua bola mata kepala keluarga Yeager digenangi air mata yang enggan ia teteskan. Dia menundukkan kepala, memandang kedua tangannya yang mulai dimakan usia.

"Eren." Jempol kurusnya mengusap wajah ceria anak tunggalnya yang dipeluk sang istri di dalam foto. Kilauan mata Eren adalah permata terindah di dunia. "Maafkan Ayah," bisiknya lembut pada keheningan malam.

* * *

Duh, kenapa tuh Om Grisha galau?

Levi juga punya mata ajaib tuh. Warnanya perak.

Sori, nggak ada Eren. Bagi yang kepo dengan Hunter, sabar ya~

**(= RnR =)**


	6. Hope Part 6

**Hope and Faith**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

** Disclaimer : **SNK punya Isayama Hajime.

**Terima kasih buat review kalian semua. Silakan chapter selanjutnya! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Hope Part 6

Terasa kosong di sini. Kosong namun juga berat. Eren mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk sambil memeluk lutut.

Tempat aneh ini lagi. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke sembarang arah. Bertumpu sepenuhnya pada takdir. Akan sampai di mana dia pada akhirnya juga akan terjawab jika ia terus melangkah.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah titik cahaya. Merasa gembira, ia berlari menuju cahaya tersebut. Tapi secepat apa pun ia berlari, ia tak kunjung dapat meraih cahaya tersebut. Malah, Eren merasa cahaya tersebut semakin menjauh darinya. Eren mengulurkan tangan sambil terus berlari, mencoba menggapai sang cahaya. Percuma. Tempat itu kembali diliputi kegelapan. Eren berhenti. Ia terjatuh dan kembali duduk dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya ketakutan.

Ketika ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ia sudah berganti posisi. Eren kini tengah berdiri di ruang tengah rumahnya. Matanya membulat horor ketika melihat tubuh kedua orangtuanya terbaring di atas genangan darah. Bola matanya nyaris keluar saat darah itu mengalir mendekati sepatu putihnya. Seketika, teriakan memekakkan telinga keluar dari bibirnya. Anak itu memejamkan mata erat-erat sambil mencengkram kepalanya tanpa menghentikan teriakan pilu yang terus bergema di ruang gelap tersebut. Kedua kakinya yang tak kuat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya akibat syok membuat dirinya terjatuh dengan isakan tangis yang tiada hentinya. Badannya berguncang hebat. Tak disangkanya pemandangan mengerikan itu akan kembali menghantuinya, setelah sekian lama hilang, bayangan itu kembali lagi di saat ia mulai menemukan harapan.

Takut saja tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Kacau balau, campur aduk, semua perasaan menjadi satu dan membuat bocah rambut cokelat itu muak dan ingin memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Semua air mata ini membuatnya semakin lemah dan merasa rapuh. Apa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan? Eren hanya ingin kembali pada orangtuanya, walau ia tak yakin mereka masih hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu. Eren menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lutut dan melingkarinya dengan kedua tangan, berharap hal itu bisa melindunginya dari bayangan menyeramkan yang tersaji di depannya saat ini.

Suara-suara mencekam menghantuinya saat ini. Secara refleks Eren menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tudung jaket lalu ditutupi lagi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Namun, suara-suara mengerikan itu masih bisa menembus pelindung telinganya dan membuat gendang telinga anak tersebut serasa dihujani batu es.

"Dingin. Takut. Tolong aku," bisiknya lirih.

Seakan menjawab permohonannya, dua tangan yang cukup besar melingkupi tubuh mungilnya, memberikan kehangatan pada Eren. Eren perlahan membuka matanya dan seketika itu pula angin hangat menyapu pipinya lalu kegelapan di sekitarnya lenyap dalam sekejap, digantikan oleh pemandangan taman bunga yang indah di siang yang cerah. Kedua bola mata samuderanya yang berkaca-kaca tampak berkilau indah di bawah sinar mentari. Setitik air mata menuruni pipi kirinya, kemudian sebuah tangan mengusap air mata tersebut.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Eren. Aku bersamamu." Pelukan orang misterius itu makin terasa erat, namun tidak memaksa. Seakan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Eren takut dan ingin membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Eren sedikit melemaskan bahunya.

"Anda... siapa?" bisiknya pelan. Setitik rasa ingin tahu terdengar dari nadanya. Orang misterius yang Eren yakin berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu tertawa pelan. Ia bergumam, memikirkan jawaban yang pas.

"Hmmm... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Bisa dibilang, aku ini malaikat pelindungmu."

Eren menautkan alis. "Kalau kamu malaikat pelindungku, kenapa kamu biarkan aku menderita terus selama ini? Kamu berbohong atau kamu memang senang melihatku kesakitan?" suaranya bergetar. Air matanya tak kunjung kering dan kembali membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Sejenak tak melakukan apa-apa selain mengusap air mata Eren dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Jari-jari itu lalu beralih fungsi, membelai dan memijat kepala anak rambut cokelat itu. Eren tanpa sadar memejamkan mata lalu mencondongkan kepalanya menuju jari-jari itu, seakan meminta dibelai sebanyak mungkin, persis kucing. Lelaki di belakangnya tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, Eren. Bukannya aku tak mau melindungimu dan membawamu pergi dari sana. Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Ada hal yang membuatku tak bisa melindungimu." Matanya menyipit kesal. "Kakek tua itu yang menghalangiku. Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal itu padamu. Awas saja kalau aku menemukannya. Akan kuhajar, kukuliti, kubakar mayatnya lalu kusebar abu itu ke dalam kawah gunung vulkanik. Sekalian, kulitnya kujadikan sandal jepit biar aku puas menginjak-injak kulit keriputnya itu," ujarnya geram. Agaknya, sisi sadisnya mulai menampakkan diri.

Eren terkikik pelan, menganggap itu hanya candaan, padahal sebenarnya akan benar-benar ia lakukan kalau Eren mau. Lelaki itu terkejut mendengar tawa pelan bocah sepuluh tahun itu. Ia merasa senang, paling tidak ancamannya bisa membuat Eren merasa sedikit terhibur. Mereka duduk dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, hanya diam menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan kehangatan musim semi. Hingga lelaki itu angkat bicara.

"Maaf, Eren. Kau harus segera pergi dari sini."

Eren langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

Lelaki itu menatap Eren lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tak terlalu jelas, seakan ada bayangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sama dengan bayangan yang menutupi wajah gadis yang Eren temui saat terakhir kali ia berada di tempat ini.

"Kalau kau berada di sini terus, kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi. Kau akan merasa terlalu nyaman dengan keindahan tempat ini. Dan aku tak ingin kau terlena dengan dunia palsu ini."

"Tapi! Aku ingin tetap di sini. Di luar sana dingin! Aku takut! Aku tak ingin berhadapan dengan orang-orang mengerikan itu lagi! Tolong bawa aku bersamamu! Kumohon!" Eren berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Susah payah ia mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah pelindungnya itu lebih baik. Namun, bayangan seperti topeng itu menghalanginya.

Laki-laki tersebut berlutut di atas satu kaki, menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Eren. Ia kembali mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Eren, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Eren mengangguk ragu. "Dunia ini hanyalah buatan pikiranmu. Dunia yang kau inginkan. Bahkan mimpi buruk itu juga keinginanmu untuk mengingatnya, walau kau tak menyadarinya. Kau memang merasa puas karena memang ini yang kau inginkan. Tapi, rasa puas itu hanya sementara. Karena semua ini hanyalah buatan. Palsu. Sedangkan dunia yang kau hindari itu nyata.

"Kau tak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan, Eren. Hadapilah! Berusaha menghindari masalah hanyalah tindakan pengecut. Masalah itu tak akan hilang kalau kau tidak berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Ta-tapi aku takut. Sendiri itu menyeramkan."

"Kau tidak sendirian, Eren." Jari-jari panjang itu mengangkat dagu Eren. "Kau sudah punya teman, ingat?" Eren merenung, terbayang olehnya wajah Armin dan Mikasa. Ia mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu tersenyum samar. "Kau tidak akan sendirian dalam menghadapi dunia itu. Jika kau butuh pertolongan, mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Dan aku juga ada. Aku selalu berada di sini." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dada Eren. "Di dalam dirimu. Kapanpun kau dalam bahaya, aku pasti akan datang. Persetan dengan penghalang kakek tua itu. Akan kuhancurkan sepenuhnya." Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Eren. "Dan aku yakin, orangtuamu menunggumu saat ini, di dunia itu."

"Me-mereka masih hi-dup?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ya, Eren. Dan mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukanmu. Mereka merindukanmu dan ingin bersamamu lagi. Mereka sangat menyayangimu, Eren. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka menganggapmu beban dan ingin membuangmu dari kehidupan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk mantap. Eren tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk pinggang lelaki tersebut erat-erat, membuat yang dipeluk nyaris jantungan, walau secara teknis ia tidak memiliki jantung.

"Terima kasih, malaikat pelindungku," ujar Eren dengan senyum terlebarnya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan, jarak mereka semakin jauh. Eren sudah tidak takut lagi. Ia akan menghadapi dunia itu walau harus jatuh berkali-kali. Pasti akan ada orang-orang yang akan membantunya bangkit lagi, bukan?

"Ingat selalu pesanku, Eren. Dunia itu luas. Walau dunia nyata sangat menyakitkan dan dipenuhi oleh kegelapan, akan selalu ada cahaya di suatu sudut dunia itu jika kau tak berhenti mencarinya. Dan jika tak ada lagi cahaya di dunia, jadilah cahaya itu. Dunia itu kejam, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga sangat indah."

Dengan perkataan itu, sang lelaki misterius tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk sangat dalam layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Setelah itu, sosoknya perlahan hilang ditelan cahaya putih yang mengelilingi dunia itu.

* * *

DUAR!

Eren membuka matanya mendadak. Jantungnya mencelos keras mendengar suara ledakan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Ia merasa kalau suara ledakan itu hanyalah suara yang berasal dari dunia buatan di mimpinya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Pikirannya masih diliputi oleh bayang-bayang mimpinya tadi. Di sana Eren diliputi oleh kegelapan. Sekeras apapun ia mengejar sang cahaya, ia tak bisa menggapainya dan menggenggamnya dalam kedua tangan mungilnya. Kemudian ingatan tentang malam itu diputar kembali, membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Tapi, ketika ia membutuhkan pertolongan, kedua tangan hangat itu merengkuhnya lembut. Orang misterius itu telah menumbuhkan keyakinan juga kekuatan dalam dirinya untuk menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini, sekaligus menyadarkannya betapa indahnya dunia ini juga betapa pentingnya untuk menjaga cahaya yang meneranginya.

Eren tersenyum lembut. Walau ia tak tahu rupa sang 'malaikat pelindung', tapi paling tidak ia ingat dengan suara baritonnya yang menenangkan itu. Ah. Eren lupa menanyakan namanya.

DZING! DUAR!

Jantung Eren kembali mencelos syok. Ternyata ledakan itu bukanlah imajinasinya saja. Ia berusaha bangun dari posisinya, namun tak bisa. Seakan ada tangan-tangan yang menahan pergerakannya. Eren berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Perlahan, penglihatannya kembali normal dan memperlihatkan sosok Mikasa dengan syal merahnya. Mata merah darah itu hanya melihat ke depan. Saat itulah Eren baru sadar bahwa ia sedang digendong Mikasa dan mereka tengah berlari sambil menghindari tembakan.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Mikasa! Kita akan melewati pintu itu! Langsung terobos setelah kuberi tanda!" terdengar suara Armin dari arah depan. Mikasa mengangguk mantap. Eren mengarahkan kepalanya menuju depan. Dilihatnya Armin dengan pistol perak kembarnya menembakkan peluru-peluru berwarna biru yang berkilauan. Seakan ada lampu berwarna biru di dalamnya.

"Armin! Dari belakang ada banyak orang-orang aneh yang identik itu−Oi! Sasha! Jangan makan saja! Siapkan panahmu!" Eren menoleh ke asal suara di belakang Mikasa. Seorang anak bermata hitam legam dengan banyak belati di sela-sela jarinya sedang mengomeli anak perempuan bermata amber−yang juga bersinar seperti mata Armin−yang tengah gelagapan meraih anak panah di punggungnya sambil terus mengunyah buru-buru. Sedangkan di sebelah Mikasa ada seorang anak berwajah mirip... er... kuda menebas sekelilingnya dengan pedang besar yang tampaknya sangat berat. Matanya berwarna cokelat terang. Siapa mereka?

BLAR! DHUAR!

"Gawat! Sepertinya ada ledakan lagi di bagian sana! Pintu keluar sana tak bisa digunakan lagi!" ujar anak berwajah kuda itu sambil memelototi suatu alat tipis berbentuk persegi panjang di tangan kirinya. Bibirnya mengerucut, dahinya mengerut frustrasi.

"Ugh! Kalau begitu kita putar haluan!"

"Kemana?!" Anak berkepala botak itu berteriak dari arah belakang sambil terus menjatuhkan lawan dengan belati-belatinya. Sedangkan anak perempuan di sebelahnya sibuk memanah para pengganggu sambil terus mengunyah. Entah apa yang tidak juga selesai ia kunyah itu, biarlah jadi misteri.

Kedua bola mata merah Mikasa melebar. "Jangan bilang..."

Armin meneguk ludah gugup lalu berbalik. "Kita terobos orang-orang itu!"

"Kau gila, Armin! Kita bisa mati!" si kuda bersuara lagi. Wajahnya tampak panik.

"Tidak ada jalan lain! Pilihan kita hanya antara melawan orang-orang berjas hitam itu atau mati tertimbun reruntuhan bangunan! Kalian pilih mana?! Mati secara terhormat atau mati konyol?!"

Akhirnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka semua berputar arah menuju lautan men in black yang sedari tadi mengejar mereka itu. Eren merasakan firasat buruk.

Dengan nekat, mereka menerjang lautan musuh dengan terus melayangkan serangan. Mereka sudah terkepung musuh dari berbagai sisi, namun, tak ada yang menghentikan serangan atau pun menyerah. Mereka tetap bertumpu pada satu harapan kecil ini untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Mata Eren berbinar melihat semangat mereka. Andaikan ia bisa membantu mereka. Andaikan ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi mereka semua. Api semangat yang sempat padam itu kini kembali membara.

**Eren.**

Bola mata samudera Eren melebar terkejut. _Suara itu..._

**Aku selalu ada di dalam dirimu.**

Ia mencari-cari asal suara familiar itu, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok tersebut di mana pun. _Kamu di mana?_

**Aku akan selalu melindungimu.**

* * *

Kalian sudah tahu siapa 'malaikat pelindung'-nya Eren 'kan? Mwahahaha... :3

Berikutnya sedikit flashback sebelum Eren terbangun. Tentang Armin dkk sebelum kekacauan terbit. Kira-kira apa yang membuat mereka harus 'main kejar-kejaran' begitu ya? Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya! *lagi semangat*

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
